Suyo peyorativo, Mi dolor
by Jackies Strength
Summary: Grimmjow and Rukia develop a relationship in Rukia overcoming Ichigo's death /Strong Sexual Content, GrimmRuki/GrimRuki
1. Mi dolor

_**DISCLAIMER**__; Grimmjow, Rukia, Ichigo, Orihime, Uryu and Bleach's Original Character's and concepts do not belong to me, I own none of this, all rights where due, Tite Kubo and Shonen Jump._

_:::_

_Watch your face and laugh just a little bit, _  
_Everybody knows that you're good at it, _  
_But nothin' hurts like an answer phone _  
_Drinkin' some, wakin' up alone.  
__**Band of Skulls, Cold Fame**_

::::...::::

Uryu Ishida had been the one tell her the news, it had been weeks now but she was slowly - and with much hardship - getting used to a world without _him_ and trying meagerly to move on. She swore when the Quincy boy had told her she would never be used to those words. She'd never forgive the pain it brought his family, his friends and - he himself. Rukia felt like everything had suddenly come crashing down on her and she couldn't escape from beneath the rubble. It was as though she _had_ to be the one to fix it all or at least that's what she told herself. She decided regardless that she would stay with the Kurosaki's, protecting them and watching over them.

Rukia had been attempting to return to her duties as best she could, her captain had given her leave of absence after what happened, he knew it affected her greatly but the chances she'd admit it were slim, she was residual when it came to her feelings and how or _if_ something might have affected her, was a mystery to anyone especially now.

So, she did her best, she was training and hunting hollows as she normally had, despite pleas from her superior to take it easy - she refused. Particularly on this day she found herself in a battle with a rather common class Hollow, nothing she couldn't handle, she knew this much and strategized an easy route of victory as it snickered at her, and began dodging her flimsy careless cracks at him.

Rukia threw multiple hopeless swings after swing at the beast in a fluster; _'Damn...!'_ she cursed _'I'm getting careless'_ he jumped from her reach and turned to her in a low voice "What's _wrong wittle Shinigami_ you seem a bit'...off...like death himself is staring you in the face!" he laughed in a boorish accent, taunting her with his intimidating words.

She narrowed her brow at him leaving silence untouched, her lips pursed in aggravation. "Hit a nerve..._little Shinigami_?" Rukia's lip curled, her cold grey eyes becoming empty, anger clinging to them as she stared at the beast, the Hollow could feel her power bubble to the top of her skin something akin to anger.

Her feminine but firm voice began to cast a spell simply, restraining the Hollow with one word "Sai!" and gestured her hands eliquently, the beasts limbs immediately coming to an entanglement. She got into a proper stance, her pearl white sword in hand, she held it firmly and spoke the name of her shikai. Then calling forth she made her strike - "Some no mai, Tsukishiro!" the Hollow was unable to get away yelping in desperation as he was engulfed by a freezing curtain. The Hollow had dissipated along with the wall of ice that was now gone almost as soon as it had risen. Rukia swung her sword cleaning it of any ice shards remaining and sheathed it quickly. Returning to her Gigai now, as her job was accomplished. _'That took longer than I expected'_ she sighed. She hadn't planned on using her shikai, she was worn out already and it was strange to her. She rubbed her Gigai's aching shoulders and let out a relieved sigh heading to the Kurosaki clinic in no particular hurry.

She decided long ago that she must to go to the high-school to fill the gap Ichigo's presence would leave. It was not easy for her to see the people Ichigo had hung out with alongside her, but she felt this needed to be done; no matter what.

She met with common faces, everyday, but it all felt like a blur to her, she didn't care anymore, she didn't have it in her to, she couldn't blame people for distancing themselves from her - she didn't fight them about it, she didn't bother them and they didn't bother her.

It was just the way things had to be at least now it did.

::::...::::

Rukia was resting in the grass under the midsummer sun, weeks passed now. The near blazing heat meshed with the occasional cool and refreshing breeze to comfort her, it was the most honest 'Hello' she had heard in awhile, one she knew wouldn't be followed by 'Are you okay?'. She welcomed the light breath of air through her raven locks. She hugged her knees and gazed upon the river down the hill-side, a river she and Ichigo passed every-day on the way home from school. She turned her attention to the flowers that dressed the hill-side, plucking one and twirling it between her finger-tips, she smiled weakly at the thought of her and Ichigo's first meeting.

"What am I doing here anymore?" She asked herself hugging her knees tightly and burying her face into them. "I guess...I'm trying to fill the hole...the hole _I_ made..." she forced a meek smile, her eyes lowered and became dark in regret.

She looked up to the sun and let the glare blur through her vision, clouds passing by dropping shadows over her and the river below the hill. The petite woman frowned; sure, anyone would be happy on a day like this, but how could she be? Everyone wanted her to feel the way they needed, to feel the way that was convenient for them - but she didn't know how, the person she was before was gone. Her grey orbs fell a she felt resentment fill her lips and burn her cheeks.

"Ugh...!" she grunted throwing fists to the ground and felt her ribs rattle in anger. "It' useless to feel this way, to hang onto the past..." she hissed "but it's too difficult..." she finished as though pleading with herself.

In the distance a dark figure watched the petite woman closely, he had been following her for a while unbeknownst to her. She never even felt the presence of the figure, which was approaching her slowly now. The figure watched as she slowly and rather limply rose to her feet, deciding her rest was over, smooth air swirling through her pink fringed skirt and playing with the rifts on her white blouse. She turned slowly starting up the hill and away from the Karakura river. The dark figure adjusted from out of sight.

Rukia heard a blatant rustling from a bush, it came from just across the street that sat atop of the hill high above the river bank, she examined it as she came to the peak and started across roadway eyes focusing more carefully now. "Wh-who is it?" she said rather confusedly, one brow arisen.

She sighed and shrugged, _'Probably just a cat...'_ she began on her way again leaving the rustling noise to itself rather carelessly. The ill lit figure watched from a roof top now, she felt mysterious eyes boring into her back, she turned around quickly and saw nothing around the streets; only a car driving quickly down one lane, the streets were almost completely empty, it was the afternoon and vanilla twilight started to fill the air and embraced every building, tree and street in the town. "I'm becoming paranoid..." Rukia shielded her eyes from the red glare of the sun and continued walking down the street her eyes low cast following the cement side walk in a lonely demeanor.

She let her hues fall to the passing sidewalk cracks, her eyes gazing aimlessly about; in a sudden blink, everything now became soaked in a cold shade. A shadow now engulfed the entire area around her own tiny shadow. Her eyes wide and wary, she curved her vision to the figure the shadow belonged to, that was creeping just behind her. Her blue-grey eyes met suddenly with an old face. A wide evil grin overtook a thin jaw-line, a long snake-like tongue probed his own thin lips and a deep chuckle vibrated from the perverse smirk. He spoke out to her in a sickly aroused voice.

"No-" she shook her head, it couldn't be - it must be a mistake.

"Well- looks like I stumbled across a little Shinigami." _Nnoitra Gilga,_ she had never seen him but the things Orihime had told her of him were anything but pleasant and she knew this well by the time he chuckled into her ear, harsh heated breath soaking her senses. Her heart began to pound into her lungs with one loud thump, leaving her with slow delayed breaths, her heart slamming into her chest drumming on her ribs. She stared into his dead slanted lavender eyes. "Aw, what? No welcome for me?" he asked provoking her to grit her teeth tightly in revolt. Rukia's brow met in crease to the unpleasant sound of his wispy voice clashing with the sound of a summer breeze, he outstretched his arm, his hand wrapping around her mouth slowly coming to pinch her cheek.

"Come on scream, beg me - anything...?" he gave a fakely innocent laced plea. His eyes creasing in anger as no such reaction came to his demands. His hand slipped down to her throat from her chin quickly, she had no time to react as he squeezed taking her breath away, gasps and coughs escaping her mouth, her hands struggling to peel his grip away. The much smaller woman began to choke for air desperately and began clawing for release. Nnoitra growing bored as common in his nature and tossed her slender body across the street, watching as she rolled down the hill landing just near the river in a hard thump.

"You're going to make this difficult aren't ya? Tch, Women..." He finished in a scoff of indifference and jumped down near the river where he had tossed her, now standing over her body, she was writhing in pain one arm hugging her waist, he licked his lips at the sight of her on the ground - helpless. He came to his knees just on top of her, leaning further down until his groin was just above her fragile hips. The size difference was immense. He put his hand around her throat again and ordered in a thin scratchy voice "Beg." He eyed her, she writhed still and bent her face to him spitting in his thin face; a weak smirk covered her normally calm features "Arrancar, you're all the same; wanting what you can't have." she said fire filling her eyes.

A smirk came to his face as he licked the spit away, almost as though he had become thoroughly aroused at her reaction, earning a sick sound from her; a cry?

"That's what I like, Shinigami, I'm gonna break you..." he laughed and wasted no time pulling her legs apart with brute force and held her down against the warm paved path, her eyes widened in fear and desperation loosely clasping onto her composure, her heart was in her throat as she struggled with him clamping her thighs together tightly as she could. What did he plan for her? She needed to free herself, she was becoming ever desperate as he wasted no time advancing on her.

_'No, no-!' _her own pleas flooded her ears.

He brought his mouth to hers licking her lips, making satisfied moans as he went urging her to gag, she fought him and scratched him trying to free herself. His thin, long tongue forced its way into her mouth, exploring without invitation, his hands perversely rubbing her thighs, fingers making the most brief of contact with her delicate area. She pulled away her fist meeting his face, his head snapped away from her in anger. She used the opportunity, attempting to crawl away from him, bruised ribs and scraped knees slugging her down, however Nnoitra grabbed her by the head and pulled her back to him.

"I like it when they run, Shinigami." She snarled at him as his hand engulfed her head and pushed her down into the cement once more. He grabbed her legs positioning himself between them anxiously. She felt him pressing his aroused member between her inner-thighs a weak and barely concealed cry popping in her throat. _Get up...! Fight...! Get up...! Get up...!_ She pleaded to herself with all her will.

Nnoitra began to pull his pants open, revealing his erect head to her and laughing in a sickly masochistic way, she let out a sickened sound her palms pushing her just above ground level; fear now shaking her uncontrollably; he reached one hand up her skirt pulling undergarments away with a rip and tear. The small raven haired woman brought one hand against him desperate to increase distance between them, fighting tears that dare well behind her silvery eyes.

_'Is this all I can do...?...No, I have to fight...!'_

She tried, desperately and failed. The inky haired girl felt as though she were dry swallowing a pill ,as she was held in place by the monster of a man, her clothes dirtied, her mouth sullied and her will all but smashed to pieces. She felt his giant body positioning closer, the hot sticky projection rubbing into her thighs ever slightly.

Then she felt it, a buzz - as though a power surged through her that cause hair suddenly to stand on end.

Nnoitra halted removing himself "Somethings here!" he was interrupted suddenly by an enormous power, Rukia felt crushed by energy as well, it was a raw power but it couldn't be Nnoitra; this was a new energy, they felt the immense energy creating a thick air around them, the aura choked Rukia and affected Nnoitra enough to scare him off of her quickly, she decided to save her prayers.

He scanned the area frantically fixing himself but he furthered his abuse on the petite woman. "Who is this you little cunt?" He shook her violently, interrogating her. "Ugh! I-" she coughed "I-I don't know..." She let out a cry, she was bruised and beaten and his violent shakes forced whimpers from her, a vicious throb beating in her head. "You lyin' cunt!" he spat.

Rukia could barely scan the area through one swollen eye for the new friend or possible foe among her and the repulsive, tall man who still held a fist of her hair, her ribs itched with pain and injured limbs prevented she take any action, she eagerly searched for the new company, be it pleasant or not.

"Now you waste your time fucking with weak Shinigami women?" A gruff voice called out, Nnoitra's expression once threatened eased into an entertained one, he grinned at the voice and began to croak out some mumbled words what sounded to be "Grimmjow" to Rukia. '_Grimmjow?' _Rukia thought in surprise after hearing the somewhat familiar name, she couldn;t recall _'Who, who is that...Grimmjow...? Grimmjow Jeagerjaques...th-the sixth Espada?' _He was a bad omen - nothing good could come form his arrival. She clenched her jaw pleading through her frantic thoughts for aid "…you and I know how this will end..." Nnoitra finished and warned him, harboring poorly hidden fear under his threat.

Grimmjow finally showed himself, cocking his head in interest as he gained footing "I knew you were up to something fucked up, you don't leave Las Noches otherwise..." He snarled at the lanky Arrancar, the raven haired woman made eye contact with Grimmjow for but a second before clenching them shut in pain as Noitra shook her like a rag-doll toward the blue haired man as words were tossed back and forth. The slim woman was still struggling to free herself even as the two men spoke.

Grimmjow scoffed at her attempts against the worlds more strong Arrancar who was holding her, _'Always somethin' with women' _he thought rolling his eyes but brought them fast to Nnoitra again.

Grimmjow's lip curled in disgust as he looked at Nnoitra, he pocketed his hands and stood laxly staring straight forward to the fifth Espada, who grounded himself and spoke in a screeching tone "This ain't any of your business, Grimmjow, so why don't you...fuck off?" he suggested sarcastically getting an amused smirk from Grimmjow who came to the ground and gained footing preparing to attack the lanky man. "I could destroy you in...about 5 minutes..." Grimmjow smirked smugly and Nnoitra took a turn "...you gotta be shittin' me!" He yelled in a mock filled laugh and threw Rukia to the ground speeding toward Grimmjow who was grinning in excitement, ready to fight as was he.

Rukia heard the clashing of blades and the muffled voices shouting through her haze, she attempted to raise herself but limp arms that would brace her gave way, without a fight, she groaned and fought to keep consciousness, but collapsed to the ground begging herself, willing herself to stay awake. She gripped the ground in frustration and lifted herself slowly to her palms and then knees; she looked toward the battle her sight blurry from pain.

_"Run, I have to...!"_ She advised herself. "_No! I have to help…even if he's an Espada he shares a common enemy - but I'm in no shape…"_she said in a trifle, she was at a loss, heavy breaths were interrupted by a deep sigh.

She rose to her feet; losing her footing a few times as she made slow movements but adjusted to the numbness in her knees, though hardly welcoming it. Her weak steps rolled into a faster pace gradually, she stumbled few times again but continued traveling up the hill and crawled desperately making the steep climb. She arrived at the top of the hill. Stopping she glanced back at the blue haired Arrancar who _had_ helped _her_, possibly in exchange for his _own life_, she felt guilt biting at her; there was no honor in abandoning someone, without a second thought she turned back: and as fast as she had arrived at the top she was back at the bottom.

Just as she had arrived at the cap of the hill, she heard the battle becoming more and more fierce, intensity rising with their voices and grunts of a filthy battle. She heard a quick; _snick_, and slick; _smacks. _She locked her eyes to the fighting duo and what she saw she nearly couldn't comprehend...no, she refused to.

"No..." was all she could make out.

Nnoitra had stabbed Grimmjow in the abdomen with his weapon, he had him pinned into the ground, the rugged scythe pulled and stabbed at a wide wound that spilled blood over the white uniforms they both wore, Grimmjow gritted his teeth and grinned laughing through fierce pain "You're a fuckin' moron Nnoitra, did I ever tell you that?" Nnoitra gave him a baffled glare "What are you goin' on about?" a smirk graced Grimmjows face and he spoke again in a coarse voice "I said; you're a fucking moron!" He blasted a cero at the lanky Arrancar tossing him a distance from the ground he had been pinned into.

Grimmjow tore the scythe out and threw the heavy weapon to the side, walking over to Nnoitra. Grimmjow stood above him with a disappointed scowl. "'Hurry up and die'" Grimmjow slammed his Pantera into Nnoitra's skull. Nnoitra roared in pain and rage, blood poured from his face. Grimmjow left him there, disgusted most above many other things.

Rukia stood at the bottom of the hill watching the scene relief washing over her, hand clenching a bruised rib, her face was overcome with surprise eyes wide with what she'd deny to be gratitude. She watched Grimmjow walk with fair ease, even though he had been deeply injured and blood was still pouring from the wound on his abdominal area, he scarcely even limped as he stomached the injury proudly, he was headed toward her; she braced herself for combat expecting the worse.

"Some...Shinigami you are…" He scoffed with a brusque laugh and grinned flashing somewhat charming fangs. Rukia's eyes widened she stared bluntly past Grimmjow's shoulder, her mouth opened to speak and arms outstretched as if to guard him; but it was too late. They both heard a slow; _snick _as a blade pierced the blue eyed man's breast plate_._ Nnoitra had torn the sword from his own face, throwing it through his opponent and now faced Grimmjow's back with an enraged glare consuming his entire face and a sadistic grin.

"Ung...!" Grimmjow gurgled through a mouth of blood as Nnoitra rammed through him with Pantera in hand, forcing the blade through him, stabbing him through his back and piercing his breast. His lips rippled in pain, coughing blood as he cursed collapsing to the floor. Grimmjows bone covered cheek met pavement in a thud, he clenched the ground and gritted his teeth hard as he looked up at the Fifth Espada. "You're pathetic, Grimmjow Jeagerjacques." Nnoitra stared down at him with a twisted expression of pleasure. "You piece of shit...!" he hissed back through gritted teeth, his eyes glanced to Rukia, who was standing her ground even now.

Rukia thought fast, it was her only chance; her hands motioned ready for a Kido spell, her voice rang in a chant as she was concentrated on the spell alone; she had to be, from her voice to the elegant hand gestures she was focusing deeply, she started the chant "_Eye of the great dragon! Come before me, seeker of torment, lord of endings! Cast thy sight and pass thy judgement! Blasting Spell, the Eighth: Circle of Pain!_"

Nnoitra's eyes flashed over to the chanting woman, attempting to run but his feet were engulfed in a yellow circle, light flashed and Noitra was engulfed becoming difficult to see any longer, Rukia squinted and examined as much as she could, she searched for an ominous and tall form; he was nowhere to be seen. She sighed but wasn't about to celebrate she doubted he had even been _injured_ by such a weak level weak Kido. She felt a hand cover her mouth surreptitiously from behind. She heard the eerie giggle come from behind her, it was Nnoitra. "He's not gonna be up again…so lets have fun...?" he finished vilely.

His free hand wasted no time; it traveled down her stomach fingers feeling about carefully, he noted on her tight form just as he passed her waist and abdominal "You're gonna be tight Shinigami..." he licked her ear moving on until reaching under the waste-band of her skirt. He slid down further, Rukia struggled and groaned as he began to fingering toward her. She elbowed him through much difficulty and slipped free of his grip. She ran with haste getting a distance from the Fifth Espada and tripped over her own weak footing, she coughed getting up from the ground and started looking around the area frantically for the sword that Nnoitra had returned and stabbed Grimmjow with; it was gone.  
She gasped in disdain "No...!" Nnoitra suddenly loomed over her small frame again and snickered into the thick air, the sound seemed to swim through the air and force its way into Rukia's ears, piercing through her deepest thoughts.

Rukia swallowed and breathed desperately, sweat trickled down her brow, was lowering himself over her, she turned her head from him her brow furrowed and her lips tightened in disgust; this was it, she lost - Nnoitra grabbed a fist of her hair kicking her to her knees she cried in hate to the he before her. Nnoitra grinned at the belittled form of the woman. She bowed her head refusing to meet his gaze.

"Look up, now!" he growled at her tugging her hair, she ignored him defiantly as he pulled down on her hair and forced her to look him in the eyes. He licked his thing lips, letting the wad of wavy black hair go, he reached around his waist undoing himself yet again; her eyes twisted in disgust as he revealed his disgusting member to her, her mouth wrinkled and curled in physical rejection.

She looked up to see Nnoitra grinning sadistically. He began to laugh in triumph ;he thought himself the victor, when he felt click suddenly nick in his heart, he coughed and his victorious grin had suddenly become a confused frown as he looked down at a jagged blade piercing his chest, it was; Pantera? another weapon simultaneously chopped Nnoitra's arm off; it was Santa Teresa this time.

Nnoitra cracked his head toward the blue eyed man spitting blood uncontrollably, turning to him in full, Grimmjow grinned widely and brought his forearm into the ebony haired Arrancar's throat fast, sending flying off into the direction of distant river. Nnoitra held his throat in a fit of coughs struggling for air, he coughed again blood spewing violently, he glared at the sixth Expada: "This isn't...this isn't over Grimmjow." he smiled blood trickling down his chin "You have served one purpose; pissing me off further" and with the garganta closed.

Grimmjow and Rukia's uncommunicatied but shared relief filled the air.

Grimmjow watched the Arrancar leave and gave a satisfied grunt at the sight of his enemy fleeing "Wouldn't have been much fun beating the shit outta him anyway, too easy." He scoffed as Nnoitra fled the battle intermediately. He turned to Rukia who sat on her palms and knees staring at him warily but thankfully nonetheless. Grimmjow shot a disconcerted look her way and picked his sword up sheathing it. He walked over to Rukia and towered over her petite figure.

Rukia adjusted and stood to her feet, shaky still and looked up at the blue eyed man. She was still unclear of his intentions but he nearly killed himself getting in Nnoitra's hair as he had and protected her from the him above else, so he couldn't have been that ill-intentioned she assumed.

"You...Shinigami...always need bailing out..." Grimmjow took one more step to her, life fading from his eyes, he came to a stop and collapsed to his knees and his whole body following suit, "Ah-! Hey!" Rukia outstretched her arms attempting to hold him up, her eyes widened in surprise; as he came down fast, after just pulling the stunt he did, she believed he was perfectly healthy.

"Damn...!" she adjusted him onto the ground and ripped cloth from her shirt to stop any bleeding and preform a healing incantation. "Come on get up Arrancar...!" she pleaded.

Rukia felt around his chest prodding the wound his sleeping form grunted as she applied pressure. Her hand becoming bloodied from the wound on his chest and the even more severe injury to his abdomen, she held pressure to the wounds. Against her better judgement, she was going to help him.

Rukia shook her head and sighed deeply, she was conflicted, heal him for saving her or leave him because he was a former enemy? She laid him flat to the floor and began hastily preforming Kido to seal and repair his injured and tethered sleeping from.

::::...::::

Grimmjow's eyes opened dull to the woman who sat healing him, they slipped shut once again only to quickly snap open next, his body sitting up in one fluid and quickened movement, he hastily and trustlessly grabbed the hand which had been healing the injury near his abdominal area in alarm.

She gave an taken back glare and he tossed her hand carelessly. He searched for his jacket; she had removed it to heal him with more ease. "What...is wrong with you? You should be grateful I'm healing you -" "And I saved you -" He asserted "I'd call it even, woman." She narrowed her brow at his comment. "I never asked -" "Neither did I." He growled and scoffed at her seemingly light-hearted characteristics.

"Unbelievable!" She nodded in disbelief she turned away flashing a badly bruised eye and forehead to the blue eyed brute. "...Ouch..." he pleaded in spiteful sarcasm brief empathy tugging his eyes to hers. She gave a hurt and somewhat irritated look and stood to begin slowly turning away, her dirtied pink skirt and white top fighting against a hard wind that swept just around the river side, Rukia headed up the hill away from Grimmjow in heavy annoyed steps. Her arms crossed in annoyance.

He rolled his eyes and grunted to his headache, recalling how he had found the dark haired woman and Nnoitra; he was about to rape her this much was clear, Grimmjow admitted he was no saint - but rape was low. Something he didn't turn a blind eye to, sure if a woman is your opponent, don't go easy on her but hunting them down and trying to bed them - was without honor but that went without saying.

He picked his jacket from the dirt grunting outwardly and pulled his arms through and folded the sleeves up, he was suddenly in front of Rukia in a flash. "Where's your precious orange haired brat? Isn't it his gag to save you?" He pestered her feeling a bit of empathy and a bit of unwelcome guilt.

"You're-" "Perceptive?" "-unbelievable." they got caught in adversities, limping down the side walk Rukia hissed "Don't act like you haven't heard, he's -" She halted and her face became twisted with torment before dropping to blankness."Ichigo is dead." her eyes darkened now without emotion "Like hell, Kurosaki, dead...?" He was taken back a little and followed her still, interested.

"I'm glad you're amused." She pressed on and he after her. "Come on, Shinigami, I don't buy it for a fuckin' second, And neither do you - if you did you'd be weeping your eyes out." He pocketed his hands walking aside her. "You're an Arrancar, why are you even here?" She growled in avoidance. He chuckled a little under his breath; he was playing semantics with her. "You loved that brat or somethin'?" She felt ridiculed, she and Grimmjow paused again this time at the street side; "Which answer makes you leave?" she turned to him and cocked her head, hurt written all over her face.

_"Bitch..." _his lip upturned. They began to walk again when Grimmjow fell reluctantly silent to her remark, he was interested in her still though. Grimmjow continued to follow the raven haired woman."He was very close to me - I trusted him with my life." Grimmjow rolled his eyes at such an endearing statement.

"Why the fuck's 'at?" he said baffled at her trust and devotion. "He...was...- wh-what do you care anyway" Grimmjow cleared his throat silently. "Because I do - you were saying?" he suggested her to inform him.

She laughed and exclaimed "Why am I even saying this, it's none of your business!" she put a hand to her forehead, rubbing the wounds, she could not believe she had said this much to him. "No one is forcing you to spill your guts, woman, you're doing that yourself." They walked again he was still beside her; neither of them had noticed they had gained decent distance; now deep in the city.  
"Oh? Then why are you following me?" she continued and questioned him. "I rescued you, I deserve better payback than you healing wounds that I wouldn't have died from anyway." he turned to her and narrowed one brow raising the other in question, her face had become somber and her dark eyes softened.

She sighed through closed eyes and said "Arrancar, why _did_ you stop Nnoitra?" steering the conversation into another direction and turned to him. "I hate him, I am better than him - I got a million of 'em." He smirked, she rolled her eyes now. They began down the street once more.

She narrowed her brow for the billionth time and said "Tell me the logical one?" She insisted and walked on slowly, limping. She stopped abruptly, cringing and holding her hand to her rib and moaning in pain. "Agh!" She cried once more gripping her rib in agony, Grimmjow watched her as if she were juggling eggs as opposed to crying out in pain.

He watched her for just a second before exhaling and aiding her, bracing her back against a barred fence that framed the street-side, she groaned as he probed her rib and examined the large bruise that covered the area dominantly. She was glancing to her side as Grimmjow's hand felt and fingered her ribs his hand under her white top touching her bare skin, his eyes were locked on hers, he seemed collected but Rukia just fought the blush trying its way to her face. He finished examining her and his hand slid away being pocketed carelessly.

"You'll live, Shinigami." He looked at her and said plainly.  
"I know that, I could heal-" She started and he cut her off "I _wasn't_ talking about the injuries." Her head snapped up to look at him. Her confused gaze met the no longer void blue eyed mans in front of her; he was staring down at her and had at some time become uncomfortably close now.

_'What is he doing? What am I letting him do...?'_

Drops of water hit their clothes, then their faces and arms, rain had interrupted the conversion between them; Rukia's arms came above her head, guarding her from the rain.

Rapidly the drops beat the ground, rooftops, passing car-hoods, and passing umbrella's, Rukia ran across the street and Grimmjow imitated her coordinates, they ran through the streets and dashed around corners until they finally came to an abandoned old shack, a make-shift house, it seemed to have been empty for a few years. It was dusty, the roofs leaked, the windows were broken in, it was a dump.

Spray paints decorated the interior walls of the building and remaining glass shards that loosely hung out one of the windows and a few of their other halves decorated the floor of the musty old shack.  
Rukia's hair was soaked it had been dripping down her shoulders and cheeks now giving her a her a disheveled appearance, she now sat drenching wet, she wrung her clothes out and water poured heavily as she twisted and attempted to dry her skirt and blouse off, she stared across the room at the soaking wet blue haired man through the corner of her eye, who was staring out the window, watching the rain hit the street in violent drops and smacks.

He was attractive she wouldn't lie to herself, he was more than masculine and chiseled as though carved from stone.

The trim woman examined the strange husky man deeply, he looked pleasant when he wasn't snarling, growling or shouting in anger - though his brow still furrowed in anger, he was wearing an austere sort of gaze, it puzzled her and peaked her interest at the same time.  
His deep stare met hers from the corner of his eye; he was facing forward to her now. A somber, mature gaze met the light, burdened-filled, pale blue-grey hues of the woman he had come to occupy the small house with.  
Rukia brought her knees to her chin, turning to face him; her cast was calm, she said nothing "Thank you?" Grimmjow inquired as if she hadn't said these two words her entire life, Grimmjow stared straight forward over to her with his eyes narrow.

"What?" she said a little confused. Grimmjow waltzed over to her and pocketed his fists. He cocked his head to one side as though sizing her up.

"No "thanks"?" he questioned again.  
"We're even, remember?" she stated coldly, getting a scoff from him.  
"Ungrateful bitch…" he said with acceptance. She looked up at him, her brow narrow in anger, she stood up trying hard to act six feet taller as she said; "I can _be_ ungrateful, I could have killed you instead." She said with the same coldness as the last, putting her foot down in rage.  
"A threat?" he spat in a growl. "It's a damn promise." She stood and said in a growl as she brought her palm to his face in a whip-like motion.

Grimmjows face now turned the opposite direction red and stinging in pain, his jaw slacked in disbelief at her strike, he cocked his neck and quickly brought his hands around her throat with a thrust toward the nearest wall, slamming her into it hard, she let out an _umph_ and growled at her aching rib, her eyes shot daggers at him while she held back cries of pain.

_'He'll pay for that...'_ she gritted her teeth in thought.

She quickly brought her less injured leg between the both of their bodies and shoved him off of her with a hard kick to the chest. He let out a surprised grunt; though he had no lasting impression of the blow as he looked up at her with a grin, she was bracing herself against the wall while rubbing her neck where his hand once gripped. She ran to him before he could act, using the moment he least expected it to her advantage; the petite woman sent a kick into his face getting a more pained cry out of him this time, bloodying his lip now. He rose to his feet fast as she tried to get another kick in, he grinned grabbing her leg fast, twisting it hard.

"Nice try." he grunted with a smirk.

She yelped in pain and fell to the floor beneath him, Grimmjow looked at her now below him, with a unconcerned glare as far as he was concerned she was no threat to him but this was...fun. She coughed out pain but before the next second could pass she swung her leg through his feet sending him tumbling to the floor in a loud thump, but he was fast as he was strong; and before she blinked he had jumped to his feet again but she imitated this. Stepping up to him fast, and grabbing the edges of his jacket, she shoved him toward a wall with all her strength, simply gritting through the pain; the impact his body made with the wall had sent a loud bump throughout the walls of the shack.

They both paused.

The slender woman glared at him and he grinned back - was he really unphased by her blows? She was breathlessly and him not so much, anger shifting through their eyes back and forth but neither made another attack or blow, Grimmjow was surprised, she was gutsy for a small woman and decently strong but she hadn't even hurt him, she was no match. They just stared for but a few seconds, their breathing was heavy yet shallow after the tussle they had but seconds ago. Rukia's eyes went from his eyes to his squared jaw and crooked half grin and then focused solely on his lips.

In an instant Rukia tugged him into her lips, he grinned into her mouth, grabbing her a bit surprised and flipped her to the wallside, her back pressing to it for to act as a brace, as Grimmjow dug intricate kisses from the corner of her mouth until he was at her neck, enjoying the sound of her heavy pleased pants as he bit at her, she shifted her hips forward to him letting out breathless moans and many other inaudible but pleased sounds.

The ebony haired woman couldn't believe she was doing this; it was like her body took over; her mind was just their for the ride. She just let herself go and Grimmjow wasn't objecting.

Rukia tugged his jacket off and he wrapped his hand around her hips, her body wiggled down his chest she kissed down a scar that stretched down his chest and abs down to his Adonis belt. She lowered herself and undid his pants with trembling hands, Grimmjows arm braced him against the wall, his head hung low between his shoulders as he watched Rukia play with the zipper on his pants until she had finished and come up again kissing him with small uneven pursed lips. Grimmjow brought his hand to the small of her back lowering their bodies to the floor slowly, until Rukia was on her back and he above her; her breath was frantic as they both felt her heart beating strongly, skipping a beat as Grimmjow's smirk kissed down her collarbone.

His strong hands unbuttoned her dirt covered shirt revealing her bashful bosom, in a lace bra, he kissed her neck then bruised shoulder, his strong calloused hands moving to her hips, hitching her pink skirt just above her thighs, her breath broke momentarily as things seemed to become more real now. The tall man positioned himself between her thighs, hearing her breath picking up again hesitantly and shallowly. She let out moans as his chest pressed against her humble breast, the raven haired woman winced as Grimmjow jerked and shifted moving into her in an instant, stinging pain filled her body, and he let out hot breaths as his lips came to her ear, sending a shiver down her spine.

He moved into her once more, she let out a cry as the pain intensified.

His body moved into hers, he kissed her ear and neck as sweat and rain dampened skin met. Grimmjow's hands held tight around her hips. His lips to hers again, holding her outer thighs as his hips ground against her smaller frame, she grunted as his pace got faster into her; the area at her pelvic throbbing with pain not even able to think clearly through the pain and the throbs. Her hands were shaking and sweat building fast as she felt the pain more and more, letting out louder cries with each thrust he made.

Grimmjow kissed her again his sky hues examine her face until locking intently on her ashen orbs; "Shinigami..." he purred before his tongue flicked into her mouth with skill; his partner let out a silent cry, but kissed back through tremors, her delicate hands finding their way around his impressive and taught arms, gripping tightly as they both kissed fiercely.

Rukia's wet back slid and rubbed against an old rug that covered floor with each buck her made, one of her hands braced herself up just above the floor holding herself in place, the other found itself around Grimmjow's shoulder for support. Grimmjow's hand was held to the small of her back, pushing her into him and leaving no gap between them.

He and she were laying now; she was letting out nervous grunts as Grimmjow worked on her; his eyes locked with her grey eyes, her face flushed from the contact, he could tell she had never done this before; read about it, sure. Heard about it? _Maybe_ but never actually _done it_. The towering man brought his lips to hers, trying to take her mind off the pain she was about to feel as he prepared to quicken his thrusts now; his jolts met her petite hips fast, she gasped letting out a choaked sound of both pain and pleasure, letting out all sorts of '_ah's_' and moans.

"Unnh...n-no...I" she attempted to say into his lips, but stopped as he pushed deeper into her, her voice failing her now, her breath catching itself as her head lolled back in a rush of pain, pleasure and liquid between her thighs, blood? Something else? Both? She let out inaudible words through thin pleasure laced gasps. "Shinigami..." "Ah, mhm Grim-Grimmjow...d-don't-" was all she made out before he threw another thrust into her, earning another moan similar to his name now, her entire body enthralled in an arc. Pressure between her hips intensifying, her heart beating hard as she felt warm liquid increase between her legs, hands forming claws into his skin, earning a growl from him - a pleased growl, he bit and sucked at her neck his body arching into her again covering her mouth with a kiss to cover her howls, causing a rush of blood, she felt a shot of pain.

"Grimm-" she tried, his name tasted sweet on her tongue but it sounded sweeter in his ears.

Rukia was in a haze, everything she felt the pain, the emotions the intense pleasure murmuring through her mind, Grimmjow's hard jerks into her the one thing she was sure was real in that moment. The tall man's hands held her to the floor, keeping her there as he moved his hips against hers roughly in a constant waxing and waning, her jaw fell open as she was breathless, grasping for heaves of air between every bunt of his girth.

He slowed his movements now, his hips swaying into her gently; a shift in motion she took good note of as her ribs rattled as her growls and moans became a silent thrum. The slim woman's body jerked against his as she writhed beneath him, her trembles resembling ecstasy filled dances and her every bone trembling as he slowed his movements into her. The brusque man narrowed vision which was locked onto hers. Rukia panted as he resumed a slow jerking pace against her, biting her lip as his stare seemed to saunter right through her.

She knew that night she made a mistake.

::::...::::

The moon rose high, until the sun began to rise over the edge of the town, shining into the window, sending a glare to reflect against the shards of glass that were broken on the floor. The rainstorm and thunder had long since given out, it was early morning and the heat had dried up all the rain as it had gotten later into the day.

Grimmjow's head rested in his arms, which braced the back of his head. Rukia was asleep on his chest, her arm outstretched across him, they were covering with the rug that once covered the old worn floor of the structure now acting as a blanket. Grimmjow was awake, he had been for a while, she still slept peacefully on his chest, only the sound of her heart beat and slow breaths accompanied Grimmjow in the early rising morning.

Rukia shifted and Grimmjows eyes followed her movements anticipating her wake. He could tell she would probably condemn herself for having been with him and likely react in anger about the whole thing; he wasn't looking forward to it but he didn't care either.

::::...::::

Orihime pulled her phone and called Rukia's number. _No answer_. The auburn haired girl closed the phone and gave a confused look._ 'Rukia...?'_ she thought to herself in worry, she couldn't help but wonder what she did all day, she was gone and no one knew where or why.

The teen made her way to The Kurosaki Clinic and asked Isshin where Rukia last was, he told her he was clueless. She went on to ask Sado as well who returned no good news, and then she asked Mizuiro and Keigo who were in the park that sunny Sunday morning.

Orihime knocked on an apartment door quickly calling for a 'Mr. Ishida.'

The silver haired man answered his hospital office door and Orihime stood straight with composure and manners, she tried her best to be polite when she asked him where his son was and explained how she needed him urgently, she was sure Uryu would know where to find their petite Shinigami friend. She left the hospital with no answers from the hospital dean and searched for the dark haired young man alone.

"Uryu!" she called to her friend from down a street-way she had come to and ran to him eagerly.

"Have you seen Rukia?" She grabbed his shoulders and shook him for information, to which he answered with a surprised expression. He straightened up and answered her finally "No, Orihime, I'm sorry I haven't seen her..." He wiped his glasses clean in a nervous reaction.

"We have to search for her, she's our friend right!" She dragged him off with her and forced him to search with her - for their friend. Uryu with less enthusiasm then his strawberry blonde friend.

::::...::::

Rukia woke up her body bending in a snap as she lifted herself from her back that once rested uncomfortably on the floor underneath her, a misplaced old rug had now become shaken and was unevenly substituting as a blanket. She cried in pain, the rough material had aggravated her skin into such an abrupt awakening, her bruised eye squinted in irritation and pain, while she brought a comforting hand to her back, slowly starting to try soothing the sores and aches therein. The short woman's ribs pounded and throbbed as she shifted weight over to the side over her body, she had almost completely disregarded the fact that she had been beaten half to unconsciousness and wore an enormous bruise to prove it.

She groggily sat up and pulled her blouse on, buttoning it while allowing her eyes to flicker from place to place examining the small and now empty shack that she had slept in - and not alone either, her restless hand rubbed a stiff neck as she let her mind become clouded with the thought of Grimmjow.

The slim woman finished getting dressed and slipped her sandals on, then lifted her top up and poked the bruise on her rib and flinched to the pain. _'Bad idea...'_ she quickly let go and let her shirt fall down, looking around her shoulder until she saw the blue haired Arrancar standing stoically against a familiar certain wall, with hands pocketed.

"Good morning." he said plainly a sly look slipping her a cunning grin.

Rukia averted her gaze fast and coughed nervously, pulling her hair into a clip she began to speak "This - ahem, that will never happen again." she rubbed her neck as she spoke coldly to the man at her back a fidgety aura fluttering about her.

Grimmjow eyed her skeptically and walked in front of her giving her no choice but to face him now, her eyes opened to find him directly in front of her. Wide grey hues trailed up to his own baby blues. She slowly stood with him inching toward her, until she was backed against the wall and her eyes narrowed upon watching him imitate her, his arms braced against the wall and at both her sides.

The cerulean haired man brought his face close to hers; he exhaled hot breath as his face inched closer to hers. She tore her eyes from him, and brought a hand to her lips.

"You don't have a choice, Shinigami." He growled, his hand came to her hip gripping and rubbing at her hip getting reluctant a grunt out of the raven haired woman, she choked out a silent "N-no." her eyes glancing down and furrowed in hesitancy.

"Come on..." he said bringing his hand between her legs, fingers retracting and rubbing provocatively at the delicate spot between her legs. She grabbed his hand rather weakly, lacking any true resolve and said in a hoarse voice "No..." weakly she continued "Last night – was the most perverse, most degrading thing I've ever experienced." Grimmjow swallowed in disbelief, displeasure covering for a bit a defensive feelings bubbling in his mouth.

She slid out from under his tall form and began toward the door, crossing her arms, hands clenching her forearms tightly; she exited the shack and stepped out onto the damp street. Grimmjow followed her. She ignored him as he walked besides her cutting quickly in front of her.

"Stop." She told him, her hand came to her forehead and brushed the tendril of hair from her eyes temporarily, as it fell down again.

"Make me, admit it Shinigami you wanted it too." He barked and backed her against a wall, she hissed as her bruised rib tugged at her when her back met the wall. The slender and short womans lip curled and she looked up at him "No." She said defiantly and turned away from him trying to leave again, he grabbed her and pushed her against the wall again "Your lying to yourself." she shook her head to his words.

"No I'm not - you have no heart - how could I possibly -" he cut her off "Oh, so I'm a heartless monster _you_ fucked." he frowned and brought his body closer to hers purring silently into her ear "You want it. You need it - because it's _wrong_, and you want wrong." he said a smirk evident in his gruff voice. He spoke again "Admit it." his voice thrummed the order silenty into her ear.

"N-no, I don't." She said strongly and clenched her fists; she reassured herself again _'I don't.'_

He stared at her skeptic still, he knew she was lying. He glared at her and she stared back at him and her lips began to purse flat as she spoke "Go back to Las Noches, Girmmjow" He glared at her and grabbed her throwing her against the wall

He grabbed her hips hoisting her up against the wall, kissing her she grunted and refused, clawing him and refusing more, reluctantly kissing back for but a moment. She spoke between their collided lips and let out a silent protest, her legs wrapped around his abdomen her body pleaded for him but her mind refused.

"C-come on..." she pleaded, letting her finger tips beg against his skin.

'No...' She thought firmly and pushed him off and released herself from his grip, she wiped at her mouth, giving a distance between them. She turned and gave him a baffled and disgusted glare.

"I would never want an Arrancar" she stopped glaring over her shoulder "You're...beneath me." she continued and left him in the alley outside the torn old shack. He stood there his fists now clenched and lip curled. That Shinigami – better? Than him? He should have killed her right there. But he didn't, and invented a million excuses why he hadn't.

A frown spread across Grimmjow's lips and he tore a Garganta open viciously, anger seething from his aura, he entered and turned back looking to Karakura he said "You'll learn a fuckin' lesson Shinigami..." he growled, he entered the Garganta closing it behind him.

He arrived in Las Noches and slammed down on his pearly white bed, his arms braced behind his head, he stared into the empty ceiling and gritted teeth at thoughts of the raven haired Shinigami. Someone busted into the door uninvited interrupting such thought almost before they began and spoke in a thin spine tingling voice, though Grimmjow remained unimpressed as he turned and found it was the 5th Espada paying him a visit - his arm still gone.

Grimmjow laughed at the sight of him like that, and grinned to himself.  
"'The fuck do you want?" he said to the uninvited visitor.  
"Fucking Shinigami, now?" Nnoitra spat in a threatening voice.  
"The fuck's it to you?" he said simply plugging a finger into his ear.

Nnoitra just gave him a glare, his thin upper lip curled at the sight of Grimmjow laying on his bed in nonchalance. Grimmjow jumped up landing in front of the lanky built Espada, just as Nnoitra began to speak.

"Oooh, how do you think Kurosaki is gonna react to you playin' with that Shinigami of his?" Grimmjow let out a cavalier laugh. "Kurosaki ain't gonna react. He's dead, remember?" he informed the lanky man, seeming to suspect it was Grimmjow who did him in and simply left off at that note, leaving Grimmjow's empty and characterless room. The sixth Espada eyed him as he left and spoke in a gruff voice calling to the exiting dark haired Arrancar.

"Don't touch that Shinigami. She's mine." He said simply and Nnoitra turned flashing a sadistically pleased grin and laughed as he left the room."That fuckin' Shinigami's gonna learn a thing or two." He said falling back onto his bed, arms comfortably behind his head. Thoughts of Rukia flooding his senses.

:::...:::

Rukia had contacted Uryu and Orihime who had been looking for her and told them that she was fine - fine being a relative term. She was in Ichigo's room where she had spent most of her time if she happened to be in the world of the living, she actually slept at the Kurosaki's Clinic recently for some time.

She sat in the the blonde boys closet, staring at the vacant and neatly made, untouched bed; it looked to her like it hadn't been slept in for years and it just...didn't feel right.


	2. Un Sueno

_Shouldn't let you torture me so sweetly._  
_ Now I can't let go of this dream._  
_ I can't breathe but I feel..._

_ Good enough,_  
_ I feel good enough for you._

**Evanescence, Good Enough**

::::...::::

Rukia woke up in Ichigo's bed, light blue blankets and sheets curled around her body, embracing her tightly. She stared up at the ceiling for a few moments only, before finally sitting up and rubbing her tired eyes, she sat up and hung her legs over the side of the bed, looking to the alarm clock; eyes still groggy from sleep, it was late in the day. Isshin had let her sleep in; he must have felt bad for her she thought to herself.

She went down stairs after getting dressed and found a note on the table of the kitchen from Isshin that said he had gone shopping and he would be back at the house soon, he told Rukia to rest if she needed and to take care of his 'precious angels' while he was out, Yuzu and Karin had gone off to friend's houses as they had started to do more since losing Ichigo. They also left a note that told Rukia to take it easy and informed her of their whereabouts. Rukia held the pieces of paper loosely in her hand; _they are his family, why am I being taken care of? They should hate me, I should disgust them…I disgust me_.

Rukia looked around the Kitchen; it was empty and silent, only a running News Channels audio filled the air that made it feel even lonelier, she rolled her head around the room, empty as it was she expected something…_someone…Ichigo._

Rukia slid to the floor slowly until she met it with a thump, she leant against a counter hugging her knees, she felt so lonely and it was worse knowing that she had caused such kind people the same loneliness that she was feeling at this very moment, Yuzu, Karin…Isshin. They lost someone dear to them because of her, she couldn't stand thinking of it anymore, and her eyes began to gleam with a gloss of tears, she felt a ball build in her throat the more she thought about it, she couldn't fight it.

Her fingers were tingling and her eyes started to burn. When suddenly she was shaken out of the sad reverie by a hard banging that came from the door, it got worse with each time she delayed even a second of answering it.

Rukia's gaze snapped up rubbing her eyes and clearing her throat she rose and sprinted to the door opening it and slowly peeking around the corner of the door. _No one_. She gave a confused expression and began to shut the door when suddenly a foot slid between the shrinking space of the open door.

Her eyes scanned up the leg that which the foot had belonged to and came up to a face, a familiar face, a face she wanted to forget. Her eyes narrowed and she continued to close the door once more upon seeing the unwelcomed man. It was Grimmjow, he was in a Gigai and humans clothes. He pushed into and past the door Rukia held closed with much difficulty, letting himself into the house and looked around the dingy kitchen, after Las Noches; anything looked like a closet he thought, he shrugged and leant up against a counter opposite Rukias previous position. He looked to Rukia, whose brow was narrowed in a determined cast.

"Leave. _Now."_ She ordered in a brash voice, Grimmjow disregarded it quickly casting his eyes over to the papers on the fridge, there were old notes addressing Ichigo from his dad and sisters; he looked away from them a little aggravated at the inanimate objects that hung upon the fridge and began to speak in an irritable tone to the ebony haired woman "Make me. That is - _if_ you actually want me to leave." He towered over her, a smirk gracing his arrogant features and his luring eyes.

"Get out." She ordered refusing to entertain the notion he insinuated by lowering his face to hers, in a suggestive manner. Grimmjow walked toward her backing her to and into a counter, her back was arching over it uncomfortably and her dark determined eyes were locked with his.

She was glaring at him, her eyes burned, he stared back; he was enjoying this game of cat and mouse. "You want me Shinigami, admit it." His tongue rolled, his mouth was closer to her ear as he spoke.

She swallowed and looked away; her mouth pursed tight, her eyes narrowed when she turned to him again. "No." she said bluntly and tried to shove way from him.  
"You're lying." He growled into her ear, sending a rumble down her spine. "It's wrong, I'm dark and your light…" he continued "…you _need_ it, you _want_ it..." "Stop...saying that..." she defied with meager results, feeling heat build as their energies seemed to mesh.

His hand, working fast, slid down into her jeans pocket, rubbing and clawing at her womanhood, through the material. She let out a defeated, pleased moan as his hand undid her pants and hustled her onto the counter, her hands slipping, knocking dishes and silverware everywhere. Metal jingles and bangs filled the air. He kissed her pursed lips and bit at her, letting out a victorious grunt as his stoic body grinded with hers, aroused member crashing into her through clothes.

Rukia swallowed unsure, adjusting herself awkwardly into position and slipped on the damp counter again as her body seemed to gravitate to him, Grimmjow kissing her neck through a grin as she submitted to him, to the dark desire she had so refused before.

Rukia's expression was conflicted as she cocked her head allowing him to kiss and bite her neck; Grimmjow continued to undo her buttons, pulling them around her thighs with a quick: _tear_. Grimmjow's hips were grinding against hers, he was ready to conquer her when they both heard the front door swing open and two young voices greet Rukia through the walls.

Rukia's eyes snapped open and shoved Grimmjow off earning a scoff and annoyed growl from him, she straightened her hair and clothing, standing casually as the two young girls entered the kitchen. They looked immediately to Grimmjow with questions ablaze in their minds.

Grimmjow refused eye contact with the young girls a little more than _very_ annoyed and cursed the circumstances under his breath. Rukia swallowed nervously and coughed clearing a hoarse voice. "Wh-why are you guys home so soon?" she choked out. She said trying hard to disregard Grimmjow was even there. "Oh, our friend came down with the measles." Yuzu explained with a sad frown as she hooped her bag around a chair.

Yuzu looked to Grimmjow who had his hands pocketed and a scowl on his face, she could tell he wasn't a pleasant person, just by looking at him. "Who's your friend Rukia…?" the young blond girl smiled and inquired. Rukia's eyes quickly snapped to Grimmjow and she tried hard to hide a mixed emotion filled glare. She turned to Yuzu again, grinning and baring the scenario at hand.

"He's no one important…" she said and wiped her lips of the man. "He isn't no one, you must know him, or he wouldn't be in the house." Karin chimed in and insisted. Grimmjow grinned at Rukia from the corner of his eye; Rukia fought back a disgusted moan.

"What's your name dude? I don't think my dad would like very much if some stranger was in our house anyway..." The ebony haired teen shrugged and went over to a chair near the kitchen table. "Right then, maybe you should go now…" Rukia insisted and turned to Grimmjow with a glare just enough so the girls couldn't see. He gave her a grin and flicked the tendril of hair from between her eyes.

"You got it, _Rukia_." He said referring to her by name with a faux familiarity. Was he purposely trying to raise suspicion from the two young girls?; Rukia had to fight back a knee-jerk reaction to hit him as he made the intimate gesture to her. Rukia watched the blue haired man leave the house and turned to the young girls quickly who were giving her confused and suspicious looks now, brows raised.

Rukia coughed into her hand and smiled nervously, avoiding their gaze.

"He seemed pretty comfortable with you…" Karin insisted on the topic laxly, she was catching on fast, Rukia moaned inside in shame and disgust, she was mentally hitting herself as Karin threw her a few suspicion filled gleams. "We bumped into each other..." Oh God, that sounded wrong,"...And he helped me with some things the other day..." She improvised lamely, she was starting to feel more uncomfortable then she could imagine.

Yuzu believed story instantly, innocent as she was, nodding with a smile, though Karin remained the skeptic but shrugged the conversation off.

:::…:::

Rukia went upstairs and sat on Ichigo's bad her hands limp to her sides hands flat on the sheets of the bed, why did she let Grimmjow in like that? She was so frustrated; she just didn't seem to care anymore. Did she want that? It's the only reason that made sense to her.

Her hands cupped her face and she sighed deeply pushing the hair from her eyes.

"Relax, Shinigami." She heard the haughty voice call again from in front of her, eyes shot open to find Grimmjow in the tiny room with her. She rolled her eyes and scoffed at him letting an outward sigh trough.

"No Grimmjow, you have to go..." she said in a tired and averse voice. Grimmjow came up to her pushing her flat on her back onto the bed. He brought his lips to hers kissing, his tongue explored her grumbling mouth; she wasn't refusing him despite her earlier and present objections. Her hands gliding down his abdomen to undo his button and zipper. She kissed him back, without halt.

Grimmjow would have voiced his surprise but he never really cared for the "why", that and he was too triumphant to give thought to anything other than the task at hand; his hands undid her pants and lifted her tank-top over her shoulders revealing a black bra and a blushing breast line.

She tugged him toward her letting out a fretful cry as his harsh member hit her. She cringed scratching his chest letting her mouth sing a song of euphoric moans. She clawed at him flipping on top of him her legs straddling his waist rather meekly, switching positions; she looked down at the blue haired man who had a grin spread across his face. She swallowed swatting at her nerves and took his lips placing sloppy kisses until finding her way to his chizzled jawline, he turned his chin allowing her warm lips to explore his skin, leaving a trail down his neck she moved further down. The grey eyed woman arrived at his scarred chest and delivered kisses and bites down the area marked by a battle scar, her hot nervous breath grazing down passed abs and adonis belt; until she found his erect head, a lump formed in her throat as her eyes sized it up; she was nervous and _it_ was big, she could feel his eyes boring into her, anticipation filling the hot air around them.

She _had_ read about this before, she may have never done it; but she was not completely clueless and for some reason, she had a strong urge to do things with him she'd never even thought of until now.

Before she knew it, she took him by her mouth; lips hugging the strange and foreign object in her mouth, tongue probing with uncertainty, Grimmjows eyes watched her in a daze, only her head of messy black hair visible to him now, as it danced in a bobbing motion. The new taste and sensation filling her mouth as she kissed and sucked, his hand came to to her hair clawing her into his member and her lips grazing over him faster and faster until he filled her mouth completely.

She swept her tongue across and over the area, suckling at him and earning a hard grunt from him, he seemed almost to purr from deep in his throat as her warm lips moved back and forth over him, he hissed in pleasure his hand coming to her head pawing at her to go on. She massaged the head with her tongue slurping and kissing repetitively, Grimmjow looked down biting his lip in pleasure.

Biting his lip was the only thing he could to to keep from a comment or murmuring her name, and that was something people didn't do to him often. He felt the slender woman's warm lips wrapped thoroughly around him, tugging, sucking and her satisfied purr thrumming against his member. His grip tightened, taking a fist of her hair and holding her against him still.  
The petite woman let her voice moan with him still there, her lips making curious movements over him and tongue stroking, the blue eyed man made groans of enthralled approval - she was doing things to him no one else had, even though he knew she lacked skill - it was driving him crazy.

"Rukia..." he said in a low growl, his voice firm but rolling through the air like a low drum. The tall man gripped the bed beneath him, holding himself there as the slender woman's lips bobbed over and about him. Her full lips finding the bulb and giving her full attention, with gentle pulls and tugs as she sucked. Grimmjow jerked back and hit a peak watching as she took him in strides.

The slim woman removed herself and looked up at him now; they were covered by darkness; she felt her stomach in knots, she wasn't sure why she was doing this and he started to notice her nervous cast as she stared at him in silence, his raven haired partners lips puckered giving her a pout; Grimmjow brought his rough hand behind the back of her head urging her to himself once again as they fell into messy sheets.

:::...:::

Rukia lay awake though still half asleep on Ichigo's bed, she was wrapped in the white sheets, staring straight toward a blank wall across the room - Grimmjow lying in the bed just beside her. Fast asleep.

She looked over to him from the corner of her eye; her eyes luminated by the moon light peeking through the window above the bed, the white crescent peeked through a crack in the curtain. Grimmjow's chest was against Rukia's back his arm wrapped around her side. Rukia sighed and cringed as a sleeping Grimmjow adjusted and brought his hand to the recent bruise on her rib.

Rukia turned her head and watched Grimmjow who even in sleep had a narrowed brow. Her eyes flickered over his face, his features, taking in full aspect what had gone on. Between her and _that man_. She didn't love him and he didn't love her she knew this - but she felt like what she did was another thing altogether - another world - like it didn't happen at all.

"Shinigami..." she heard a voice call just as she bent back around turning away from him, he was propped up on his elbow looking at her, his eyes discarding their once arrogant appearance and now appeared to be a bit more somber.

"Grimmjow...please, tell me you want me...?" she insisted as she turned to him, her eyes dark as she gazed to his deep blue eyes resuming a position facing him now, her face expressionless as she stared down to him from her half sitting position. Grimmjow eyed her, sat up, and grabbed her by the shoulders.

Grimmjow gave a grin and a canine bit his lower lip "I want you, Shinigami." he said bluntly this time forcing his regular smirk. They pulled the blankets over them and fell into their own world through the night, until restlessy they both feel into sleep.

:::...:::

Rukia was in the shower scrubbing and washing her body, she rubbed the bruise on her rib it seemed to only have gotten worse than before, she washed her face and arms slowly letting the steam and hot water cascade over her body and through her hair.

She couldn't get him out of her head it seemed like his voice resound inside her mind, his touch stained her skin and his breath invaded her lungs, his mouth forever engraved in hers. She grunted in frustration and her hands held her head tightly. Her fingers gripped wet raven hair. _Go away, get out of my head._

She left the shower desperately trying to ignore those thoughts, and wrapped a towel around her petite figure. Her bare feet walked across the floor of the hallway and went to Ichigo's room; she closed the door behind her and sat on the floor against the door, arms resting across her knees loosely.

Her brow furrowed she laid her head to her knees and closed her eyes tightly and said again "Go away." As thoughts of Grimmjow crept into her mind against her will – No she let them in, just as she's let _him_ in.

A knock came to the door surprising her, she held the towel tightly and answered the knock, it was Isshin he asked through the door crack "Rukia, are you alright?" he said in a concerned voice. This is when her acting skills played their part, as she forced a smile. "Yeah I am...don't worry about me" She continued a smiled. Isshin nodded to her and left down the corridor.

Rukia watched him leave and sighed in relief, she already caused enough pain she couldn't live with causing him and his daughters any more - she wouldn't. Rukia slipped on a white dress and some wedges and decided to leave the house from the window. Isshin would have reason to believe something was wrong if she left out of nowhere like this; and she was trying to avoid that at all costs.

She climbed out the window slowly and walked backwards watching the house and covering her trail. She sighed and turned around abruptly meeting face to chest with an ever appearing man, she didn't want to see Girmmjow anymore - she had enough of him, rubbing her forehead in aggravation.

"No! We have to end..._this_...this game!" She barked her eyes gazed up slowly at the person she expected to be Grimmjow, he wore a welcoming smile and his amber eyes were framed with a furrowed brow. His mouth opened and let out simply; "Yo, Rukia." Her eyes teared up and she jumped up hugging him tightly, hitting his chest with her free clenched fist.

"You idiot! Where have you been?" she said in a silent and happy voice lightly hitting his chest more. "Who's an idiot?" Ichigo gave a questioned gaze to her, she looked up in confusion. "What...? I'm talking to _you_ Ichigo...?" She stared in question more.

"Who?" He smiled at her warmly "What?" she found herself uncharacteristically pleaded to him as he started to fade away and everything flashed bright white colors swallowed the images and Rukia woke up...in Ichigo's room, a tear streaming gently down her cheek. It was early in the morning though the sun hadn't risen yet.

:::...::::

Rukia had decided it best to avoid suspicion from the other school-mates and continued going to school, it was nearly fall late August and all the kids were decorating to school with fall leaves and pumpkins of all sorts and colors, decorations lit up the windows and leaves started to blow through the air. Rukia exited the classroom after a session of class avoiding any contact with the other students as she normally had day to day, it had only been but two weeks since Ichigo disappeared seasons began to change fast and the whole school had started to notice he was no longer attending classes.

"Hey Kuchiki, what happened to Kurosaki?" one girl inquired Rukia, another "Oh, Kuchiki, wheres the boyfriend?", "Rukia wheres your better half?" another laughed she gave in the questions haunting her as she sprinted away quickly running through the corridors, she entered a bathroom stopping shortly and stared at herself in the large restroom mirror, she felt resentment toward herself, she felt hatred, she saw a disgusting and ugly person - unworthy of friendship, love or family. It was what she had done to Kaien all over again.

She threw her fist to the mirror sending a crack to snap through the mirror and blood to rush from her wounded hand, she held it tightly in pain and hissed at herself the glass started to crumble and fall everywhere Rukia immediately tore some paper from the roll hanging from the wall and held pressure to her hand, blood soaked through the thin cheap paper quickly eating away at the pure white.

"Ugh!" She let out a grunt of pain as a quick stinging swept her senses, her hands pain worsened and blood came faster and in higher volumes. She ran to the sink and began to run it under the cold water desperately trying to lessen the bleeding.

"Great Rukia, break school property..." she huffed in a defeated tone scolding herself.

She looked into the cracked mirror for a split second and then turned back to it slowly catching a glimpse of herself; she stopped and stared into her own dark eyes. She was cursing herself as she gazed into the broken mirror - she couldn't help but blame herself for this - for what happened to Ichigo, for what is still happening to his family. A voice broke her out of her thoughts. She turned and saw the blue haired man standing in the doorway, staring at the broken mirror then to her.

He walked up to her and began to speak when she spoke out quickly "You're not welcome here. Leave. Now." she didn't want him here, near this school and all of Ichigo's friends, she whipped her gaze away from his diretion. Grimmjow simply growled as the girl kicked him mentlally.

He grabbed her and slammed her into the sink getting a hateful grunt from her "Ugh, you pig!" she hissed at him. He looked down at her a smirk gracing his features per usual, he could feel her need for him - she covered it with hate - poorly.

He pushed her legs open with one hand, his groin pressing up on her with a brash motion "Tell me you want me Shinigami...Say you need me." he coaxed her, she shot him a hateful glare her hand bracing against the sink she sat against ow, her heart was beating, racing, and howling as she said "I don't want you. I never will." She said weakly, her heart continued to beat hard against her ribs, she swallowed unsure of what he would do next, her eyes flickered from place to place and then stopped on his face.

He brought his hand between her legs and up her skirt seductively, Rukia caught her breath as his fingers rubbed and dug into her pink folds. She moaned and writhed before grabbing his hand and telling him "No. Not here...Grimmjow, stop..." She pleaded trying to maintain control over the situation. He removed his hand slowly digit by digit.

Instead pushing his aroused member into her, she moaned and cried her hips throbbing as he dug into her, she panted the more slowly he entered her. "Ahh, Grimmjow..." she groaned between broken breaths, she placed her hands on his chest and gripping him for support. She looked up at him her eyes dark and brow furrowed as she said again "Grimmj-ah-ow..." he entered her again causing her to swallow hard and bite her lip harder. She spoke out to him "...N-no...someone-someone could s-see..." she attempted to shove him off and he grabbed her "Say it first." he demanded still inside her, resting just between her legs, her body trembling as he sent slow thrust up and down.

She gave in, grousing, desperately to keep him off her mind as she admitted "I-I-" He jarred into her "Ahhy", her breath escaping her body as she hit an inevitable climax, panting hysterically in a follow up. She hissed and tried to continue "Wa-" he boosted himself into her, interrupting her again, a deep thrust sending her spine to snap straight "-aaw-ant-" she moaned again pleasure seething from every pour. She hummed a pleasure filled grumble ceasing to make anymore vocals. "You waahnt?" he asked, mocking in a condescending manner.

"Unh...mmm" she said in an inaudible purr, trying to continue as he kept steady slow thrusts going in and out until she answered his question. She gasped and growled biting her lip; she went on "...mm...Y-you-mm..." she purred her head lolling against his chest as she hit euphoria, he let out a chuckle at her sensual vocals 'She's got a sexy voice...' he smirked then she brought her blood stained to his chest clawing as she her body bucked into his. "Please, stop..." she continued "...someone could see us..." and he booed "You don't car-"

Grimmjow's voice carried off as he caught sight of her injured hand he was taken aback at the sight of her injury, backing away slowly at her request, he felt guilty? No, he shrugged it off, hissing under his breath _'Shit'._ "What's that, Shinigami, what happened to you?" Rukia got off of the sink and braced herself against the wall, Grimmjow helped her up as her legs started to wobble and she began to tumble, he began to feel guilt staring at her in a rather feeble state.

"Go, please..." She tried to appeal to his better nature speaking with displeasure, she shoved him away coldly, giving him a confused and pained cast, he grabbed her hand and wrapped cloth around it, tying it tightly. She took her hand away retracting it with callous. "I don't want your help." she said unemotionally.

"Then you can bleed to death." He said his lip curled thinly, he left the restroom and then the school ground followed, making his way to the street that left from the Karaura high school he walked with his hands in his pockets. He started down a street as the sun started to set and the street lights began to flick on one by one. He cursed the raven haired woman as he went down the street.

"I should kill her, I already fucked her, that's all I wanted!" He scoffed and growled to himself "Argh! I should just fuckin kill her!" he flailed in anger, pulling out a lighter and cigarette, lighting and taking one hit before flicking it to the floor.

"That damn bitch, fuckin', Shinigami." he cursed her more and walked the dark streets alone. "Too good for help? Fuck her." he threatened emptily.

...

Rukia was sitting on the floor hugging her knees, her hands clasped her face, and she shook her head and bit her lip holding back the tears of aggravation. Her hand had let up on bleeding; she sat just beneath the sink. She looked around at all the broken glass from the mirror and quickly wiped the burning sensation from her eyes and rinsed the dry blood from her wounded hand and left quickly.

...

Grimmjow was walking down the street, when he looked across and to the other side he saw the raven haired girl, with her hand to her mouth and her gaze to the floor she was shaking her head with heartache in her eyes.

He went to the other side of the street and began following the petite woman, who curved around and found him following her; she exhaled in disbelief letting a bitter smile to her face upon seeing the blue haired man crossing her began to speak "Grimmjow it's over, I can't do this anymore." she shook her head and continued "I don't want to anymore." she gave him an angry glare.

Grimmjow rolled his eyes at her and walked forward and she walked backward, he had her up against a wall again, she cursed herself under her breath. She gave him a glare filled with loathing. She sent her hand to his face and kicked his leg nearly taking his footing from him. She squeezed away from him and held her hands out in front of her readying for Kido.

Grimmjow sprinted in front of her and slammed her into a wall. "I am an enemy you don't want woman." he growled silently to her. She scoffed "Try me." she said to him as his hand held her pressed against the wall. She thought fast and began Kido without a chant; she now had a decent sized blotch of blue energy built up in her hands. She brought a glare of Kido to Grimmjow's face and zapped him with the blue light that emanated from her hands. He punched her in the stomach getting a loud grunt form her. She fell to her knees and writhed for less than a second before getting up again.

She called forth a chant and positioned her hands gathering energy once again. 'You have to do this fast Rukia!' she told herself.

She began the chant and Grimmjow listened carefully as she started "_The angel guarding the gates of hell! Draw your sword and set it aflame, illuminate those within the darkness! Blasting Spell, the Second: Binding Light!_" Grimmjow grabbed her by the throat evading her Kido; he slammed her into a wall yet again. He brought his face to hers and spoke "Give up Shinigami." he warned her - he didn't want to kill her. "No!" She choked out and did the spell again binding Grimmjow temporarily as she got away and caught her breath.

She was panting heavily as she scanned the area for the Arrancar, she whipped from side to side, looking fast to every sound that came and went.

Grimmjow tackled her, she was on her back to the ground below, the cold cement dampening her clothes. He was on top of her now his hand around her throat, tightly holding her but leaving her breath, just restricting her. She curled a lip and squinted an injured eye and looked up at the blue haired Arrancar again, he said simply to her "Give up." he glared. She shot daggers at him and spat venomously "No!" they lay on the ground Girmmjow had long since taken his hand from her throat, it now gently held her shoulders, she hadn't even noticed him let go, their eyes were locked fury burnt in both.

Grimmjow dug into her with a kiss, his mouth colliding with hers. Their lips met passionately and hatefully all at once, neither of them could tell which, his lips meeting hers in heavy, brute kisses.

kissing down her neck and onto her breast as he opened her blouse, his tongue flirting with her humble chest. He moved down more kissing her belly, getting a high pitched squeal from her as he moved down to her her upper pelvic area.

He sent one last look her way and spoke "I want you to beg my name, Shinigami" her face was red and nervous as she wondered what he was about to do "What are you-"; he smirked and placed his lips to the small blushing slit between her thighs, his mouth sucking and nibbling at the small space, probing her pearl with a unmistakable skill. She writhed, back arching as her body zapped with pleasure.

"Ah-ahh...!" she whimpered her hands clawing at him, causing the hair on his neck to stand, her voice sent a chill down his back; and _that_ was hard to do. He kissed and sucked deeper, though this time grinning from ear to ear. She adjusted her thighs, squirming around his head as his mouth filled her with hot intoxicating breaths. "Ahh, Ahh, mmm...!" she hissed again, sending a shrill noise through the night air and his body arched from between her legs, glancing back at her, her face contorted in pleasure.

He flicked the bead with his tongue, her body bucking as she panted heavily; he tossed his tongue about rapidly playing with her as she let out shallow breaths, he bit at her pearl, his mouth engulfing her moist area and he let a grin fall over his face as he advance over her.

"Grimmjow..." she moaned biting her lip.

He continued licking and sucking through a wide grin her feminine taste filling his mouth, her satiny pink ribbons moist from pleasure, she grabbed a fist of aqua locks and scratched at him, her inner thighs at his cheeks against him as her pleads continued to contradict her actions.

He dragged his tongue across her, lapping between her throbbing hips; until she hit a climax calling out loudly in a moan, he licked her clean, trailing kissed back up her body until her met her collar-bone leaving blemishes as he sucked on the area.

She groaned to herself, her cheeks lit with a light blush and face beat with drips of sweat. _Why was he doing this, why did he want her? She wasn't attractive, she thought herself plain, she had humble breasts nothing like Nel or Orihime, she had a slender curvy body contrast to the voluptuous body of Rangiku or Yoruichi, and she was shorter than anyone she knew so why her?_

His hands traveled to her hips and held there tugging her up against him possessively, he tied her legs around his abdomen, pushing her to the floor and wasting no more time as her opened her legs, shiftly his hips into hers slightly, receiving loud sighs as he gave one small jerk into her. She let out a hat sigh, her body trembling up against his, his thrusts becoming higher in tempo as her entered her roughly and wasted no time.

"Grimm..." she gave a weak moan, he smirked as her call sent chills down his spine.

He continued to run his hard member into her quickly, her body damp with sweat as it met her swiftly, she dove her nails into his skin deeply, receiving a hiss from his charming and sly smiling mouth, his breath deep and heavy as he jerk himself in and out of her small hips, hitting deeper hitting her most tender area; the pressure between her thighs hitting a hard peak.

"Grimmjow-!" she choked out in a growling purr as he entered her and exited, she let out another short breath of "Grimmjow-!", he wore a wider grin as he moved in and out of her his hand holding her roughly, he thrusted into her faster and slower every time getting a higher rise from the ebony haired woman, who dug her nails deep into his back now. They both panted heavily until Grimmjow separated, kissing her again a last time.

He threw himself down beside her, arms behind his head, bracing himself; she was panting beside him; her head lolling against the cement in pleasure, Grimmjow's face engulfed by a grin as he listened to her struggling to gain her breath and composure. She rested her head against his chest, breath still frantic but calmer.

They had silence for mere moments.

"So, Shinigami..." he inquired "...you were a virgin before me?" His brow raised to her a snicker evident in his voice, she shot up, face bewildered at his interrogations and huffed in annoyance, she grabbed her clothes putting the articles on as neat she could and answered him "_That_ wasn't exactly on my list of priorities..." she said in gasp, grimacing at him and rolled her eyes as he propped himself up raising his brow again "Leaving?" he asked "Yes." she sighed in an answer.

She rose to her feet, slipping one shoe on and turned to him with a face of question as she realized a missing article of clothing before asking annoyance seething from her tone "Where is my bra?" her brow narrowed as he pulled it out dangling it on his fingers proudly.

She reached out for it fast and Grimmjow grabbed her quickly holding her on his lap, his purring at her as she was against him now and he was grinning at her shocked face; "No." she ordered bluntly "I-I have to go..."  
He smirked again "C'mon Shinigami..." He whispered, his hand tickling down her rib-side.

She hanged her head low, his hand massaging tender muscles. "N-no..." she sighed, it felt good, he knew what to do to her, she felt like he knew her in this way her entire existence, she _wanted him_ - she couldn't lie to herself anymore - but she would - "No." She shoved off of his lap snapping out of her desires.  
"I'm leaving." she barked pulled her shoes on and with that she was gone. Leaving a frustrated Grimmjow in the alley.

The yellow pale moon had finally risen and the stars were out the sky looked as though it had had paint spilled all over it. Nnoitra Gilga watched the two from a rooftop and shook his head in disgust. He had his arm repaired and was fully prepared to kill Grimmjow when he found them. He never would have pinned Grimmjow this low and for that he'd kill him as a personal vendetta, falling for a Shinigami? That was beneath the Espada, Nnoitra growled to himself and opened a Garganta heading to Las Noches mind filled with sick plots.

Killing Grimmjow would have to wait he had a better idea for now.


	3. El tiempo todo lo cura

_**Authors note:**__ The following chapter contains very mature sexual content; if strong or violent sexual themes [Rape and forcible attacks] are not in your taste please discontinue reading here. Once again, your kind author._

_He said you're really an ugly girl  
But I like the way you play  
And I died  
__**Tori Amos, Precious Things**_

Rukia awoke early the next morning, groggy still but ready to take up her duties. She pranced across the rooftops scanning the area for suspicious energy levels and before long she was deep into the city. Lights and traffic were everywhere but a hollow was nowhere in sight.

_'Strange...'_ she sighed to herself, rather decently aggravated _'...there's typically a hollow at this time...but its dead out here' _she gave herself an irritated glare, it was almost as though something...no,_ someone_ - was preventing any hollows from entering the town, something she'd expect from the abilities of an only Arrancar.

She hissed to herself_; 'Grimmjow...?' _she shook her head dejectedly _'...He's the only one who could...'._ She halted her present movements, paying close attention for _his_ reiatsu; it was there, she was sure of this much _'I have to concentrate harder...'_. Faintly she could sense him, there in the world of the living, his spiritual pressure wasn't cloaked and was nearer to her than she first anticipated.

_'Let this be easy, Grimmjow...' _she pleaded, narrowing her brow as she turned her gaze forth and flashed quickly through the town.

She sheathed her sword making her way across the roofs and street posts, hopping over and about building after building, until she suddenly felt him just within her radius, she stopped and gave an outward sigh _'Found you...' _her body was buzzing with energy and her hands shaking. "Whats going on with me..." she scoffed at herself and brushed off the queasy feelings. _'Alright, just - calm down, Rukia...' _she conveyed mentally and landed one foot to the ground, adjusting her gloves and shoulder badge as she rested herself on the street.

She eyed the structure that stood just aside an old grave yard and approached the old rusty door that belonged to it carefully, feeling a small surge - not an overbearing surge but more similar to the beat of a heart or a pulse, and it persisted as she continued to get closer to the source. Rukia opened the less than study door and entered slowly, poking her head forward and eying around the first floor; she found nothing but the radiating surge went on.

"Shinigami..." she jumped hearing him speak suddenly, felt her breath heave and back arch she turned to him. "Grimmjow..." she crossed her arms and felt her stomach begin to flutter and flop just as she looked at him. He stepped closer to her "Looks like _you_ found _me_ this time..." she bit her bottom lip and answered him "Yes, I did..." she shifted away from him "I need something from you..." he raised a brow "And that would be?" he cocked his head and ran a quick hand through blue locks appearing nonchalant.

She cleared her throat "I need to know what Nnoitra Gilga is up to and how he's alive..." she said abruptly her brilliant grey eyes shimmering in the darkness of the old dusty building. He walked away from her turning to an opposite wall as he now turned his attention to practice punching the thin-air intimidatingly, all the while replying to the gamine Shinigami "What do 'ya need me for then, Shinigami? Ain't that something you can do?" she sighed "No, its not..." she furrowed her brow.

He turned to her, his head slow to her direction, there was a fair stretched silence as they both gazed into each other. Rukia swallowed nervously; it wasn't even eye contact anymore, it was more as though he were looking through her instead.

He began suddenly "Alright then, follow me." He left the building gesturing her to follow him, this was much sooner than she expected. She gave a confused stare and followed him albeit cautiously. As she arrived back outside she found Grimmjow with an open garganta ready for her, he stood beside it with arms crossed.

"Jump in." She looked to him and back to the gaping hole and walked into the dark tunnel, her companion following her soon after. She turned to him and asked quickly as she continued to walk forward "Now what?" he eyed her in return and nudged his head forward before speaking "To Las Noches. Then, to Nnoitra's quarters." he walked beside her now, his brusque air wafting in her direction occasionally.

She coughed nervously "Right." It was silent, far more silent than she could bare, his trudging footsteps and her light patterns clashed in the long silent cave-like world that was the beginning of the entrance to Hueco Mundo. Just as she had become somewhat accustomed to the silence his voice seemed to break it like a rock to glass.

"Well, Shinigami, looks like its going to be a long walk, have anything to say - you normally have some criticism of Arrancar or yours truly to share?" He pocketed his hands and continued to walk onward and she imitated this, leaving a short lingered silence before chiming in "What do you want to hear?" she tried to avoid making eye contact at all costs. Something about him, his eyes, his posture - it just made her irrational.

"How about the fact that you were a Hollow once, that's fun...?" she snapped her head toward him shock filling her thoughts quickly. "That's-it's complicated..." she suddenly remembered the two children that had died, Homura and Shizuku, a hard pain tugging her heart - she didn't need to think of one more failure of hers right now - her eyes squeezed shut and she shook herself exhaling "W-who told you that?" she looked to him concerned and he replied.

"I have my ways..." he said simply.

He was vague as ever, she brushed his strange behavior off and strolled on.

:::...:::

There it was, Las Noches. The structure stood tall with a wide and magnificent grand entrance, far more intricate than breaking into a back wall had been her first time here. Rukia scanned the area as Grimmjow opened the enormous gates and lead them into the dark halls, that were the inner workings of Las Noches itself.

"Home sweet home..." Grimmjow growled inwardly displeased at the sight of the palace. Rukia walked ahead gaping at the pale white anatomy of the foundation. "This is amazing..." she said breathlessly and heard herself echoed.

Grimmjow cleared his throat; "Put these on." He said gruffly. "What is it?" she grabbed the lump of clothing from him and strung them out, discovering that is was an Arrancar uniform, she gaped and said in disbelief "W-why?" he exhaled in distress "I don't want trouble from other Arrancar; you're gonna act like one of us for now."

She took the uniform and looked to Grimmjow, raising her brows to him with an anxious expression. He raised his brow back exclaiming mentally _'What does she want now?' _before speaking aloud, his expression becoming twisted in annoyance "What Shinigami...?" she let blush light her cheeks faintly "Turn away." she demanded.  
He gave a irritated growl and turned his back hesitantly. "Damn, Shinigami, I've seen you naked before..." he pocketed his hands listening carefully as fabric shifted behind him.

"Done..." she said in brisk breath, Grimmjow turned slowly and inspected her as she stood in the white uniform, his one eye brow raised as he thought to himself. _'Tch, not bad Shinigami...' _his thoughts seemed to doze off one by one and he continued to stare.

She was strange, he found her odd and interesting at the same time yet it annoyed him a little; she could go from looking like a tight ass to being this easily amazed? He had to hand it to the Shinigami, they were a world of different compared to Arrancar. His eyes traveled her for a moment, he'd be lying if he said she was unattractive - Shinigami or not. She had brilliant wide blue-grey eyes, porcelain skin, her face was round framed and was outlined by midnight locks and in the white silken uniform, she looked that much more amazing.

His eyes were focused on her intently.

Rukia turned to him catching his idle stare and gave a low brow of confusion "What is it...?" she inquired. He cursed himself as her ashen eyes seemed to project their own set of interrogations. _'Damn...' _he returned to his lax demeanor and scowled at her "Nothin' Shinigami, Get your slow ass moving, we're way off track." he steered the conversation away and scoffed coldly.

She gave a shrug and began watching the shadows for any other Espada before turning to the blue haired Espada once again, her expression far more than a little conflicted.  
Grimmjow could tell she had something to say, he shrugged and implied "What now...?" he came about coldly, she shook her head "...Nothing..." she bit her lip as he had seen her do before, her expression made it clear she was at odds with herself, he gave a gruff sigh "Out with it Shinigami..." she frowned and began to explain, against her better judgement. "Grimmjow, you..." she exhaled shaking her head "I wanted to say thank you, for this, that's all..." he shrugged "You're a poor liar..." she sigh a long sigh "Fine, here's the truth." she crossed her gloved arms.

"Why have you been following me?" she said a little plainly, her shoulders stiffened up nervously. He laughed "What? _'Following you'_, you gotta be fuckin' with me?" he narrowed his eyes to her and gave a cross chuckle "I haven't been _following_ you, our paths just keep crossing that's all." he gave a short dejected laugh again adding more "Besides_ you_ came to _me_ this time, remember? Maybe you're following me?" he gave an annoyed scoff.

She gasped in a short frown "Fine, just - forget I said anything, alright?" he gave another sharp scoff "Good, lets get this done and get you outta my hair." he finished and grabbed her arm roughly using his sonido to take them to Nnoitra's room in a nimble flash.

"_There it is, Shinigami._" he let her go and turned her to the door belonging to Nnoitra. She wasted no time, letting Grimmjow's rude actions slip for now, she began to make her way into the fifth Espada's room when she was met face first with the chest of a tan skinned woman; a scoff escaped the strangers lips.

"Who're you?" The tall woman said in a snap looking to Rukia, who wore a worried expression. Grimmjow stepped between the two of them "She's mine, Francheska." he barked "Back off." The green eyed Arrancar woman snarled "Ive never seen her before..." she was suspicious as she examined how possessive Grimmjow had become. "I found her in the desert. She's my Fraccion now..." he grumbled and went on "Get out of the way." He ordered and she loosened up "Fine" Turning away, she had left at last.

Rukia turned to Grimmjow and gave a brief smile "Thank you." He cleared his throat _'Why does she keep thanking me like that...'_ he gave a shrug before he opened the door "Don't mention it, Shinigami." They entered cautiously and steered through the dark room, examining everything; it was a rather disorganized room and there were few pieces of furniture about.

"He isn't very colorful is he?" she shrugged moving through the room. "You just don't understand Nnoitra..." Grimmjow said in a crack. They both looked about momentarily before Rukia exclaimed loudly "What is this?" she pulled a broken and nearly shattered chain up from a table.

Grimmjow eyed her and then the chain and heard loud footsteps suddenly becoming alarmed "You hear that?" he asked, unable to grab her attention he hastily ran to cover her mouth and exclaimed silently "Shut up." She grabbed his hand "Wh-why?" He grabbed her and dragged her beneath the wide white bed and hid them there exclaiming in a whisper "Nnoitra."

"Who's in here?" they heard exclaimed in an angry tone "I know I heard you and when I find you..." he kicked a table about and hissed "You're going to regret coming here..." he left slamming the door behind him.

Rukia looked at Grimmjow who laid on top of her and they shared a collective sigh. Rukia gave a weak smile again and started "Thanks" The blue eyed Arrancar rolled his eyes "Sure thing..." he looked down at her, her grey eyed attention now turned to the contact between them and his scarred chest. He could see blush appear slightly on her cheeks.

He rolled out from beneath the bed and lent his hand down to her and she took it quickly being pulled up by he towering man. "Come on, lets get out of here." He took her by the hand opening a garganta and lead her through.

"B-but I-" She was cut short as Grimmjow yanked her through the gaping hole.

:::...:::

They arrived in the world of the living once more. Rukia flipped her soul phone open and checked the status of the town nodding she shut it and turned to Grimmjow.

"So then, Shinigami, I guess you done with me..." he started and she narrowed her brow to him. "What do you mean...?" she gave a in-turned brow and a short glare. "You Shinigami, get what you want and get out, eh?" he pocketed his fisted hands and turned to her, she pursed her lips and frowned "I'm grateful for your help..." he laughed gruffly "Yeah, yeah..."  
She let her breath catch tightening her chest as she flinched at his words. "I am -" she sighed and placed a gentle hand on her hip. "Listen, Grimmjow..." she started, but that was all she knew she could do, other than that the slim woman felt as though she was feeling for a answer in the dark.

Rukia placed finger into her ebony locks gently to brush loose waves behind her ear. Her stormy eyes drew a stare as the found their path up the towering height that was Grimmjow.  
"I am grateful, really." she tried again, the look on his face becoming less reticent as her own face became contorted in what he would guess was her stifling with her words.

"I just - don't really know..." she sighed looking up to him, her brows both arched and becoming doe eyed "What to make of us being - this -" he took an inward swipe of air, unpocketing hands for enough time only to rub his neck and glance back at her. "Alright, whatever you say." he would rather have dropped it, but he couldn't have tried after that.

"You really didn't get anything out of that trip..." he insinuated with calmly raised brows.  
"I know..." she pinched her chin and looked down to the ground, stormy orbs fixated deeply in thought. "Oh, well didn't expect much actually..." she shrugged but frowned.

Grimmjow looked to her a last time before huffing in a quick sigh then seated himself, the pale scenery of the graveyard lit up by the sunset - even he had to admit it was strange being there with her, talking to a Shinigami like they didn't know what they both were - he just didn't care, he didn't let anything hold him down especially that kind of thing.  
Rukia slowly sat beside him, her mouth pursed tightly as she eyed the glaring sun, and then her head turned to him sitting there beside her. The grey eyed woman ran both hand through ebony bangs and then rubbed her shoulders and said in a low hum "So-" she started raising a brow to him.

Grimmjow narrowed his brow "What?" he said turning his steel blue hues to her, quick her voice left her breath.  
"What about you...?" she frowned a little before her mouth curved into a grimace and finished "You're an Arrancar." he sat with an expression, that said everything he felt about it "I do what I want." the porcelain skinned woman nodded. "Oh, very..._Espada_ of you..." she inferred, seeing if she could get him to stop thinking of her as a poor, broken, little woman.

He laughed with a down-turned brow and small smirk but said nothing; how could she do that? Go from broken and emotionless to so suddenly making cunning remarks and ploys? He had to hand it to her, she was no open book. He leaned back, folding his arms behind his head. "What about you?" he said with his eyes shut.

Rukia froze, puffing her chest out and raising a brow "What about me?" she said playing a haughty tone as she looked at his lax form, leaning back in rest. "What's up with you - you go from emotional to fuckin' stone cold in a second..." he finished opening an eye to her stormy hues. "Mm, I don't know..." she said folding her arms over as she brought her knees up to her chin. "Bullshit." he stated and she whipped her eyes to his. "It's not." she lied to herself, hoping he wasn't as smart as he looked.

"Yes it is."  
"What would you know...?" she said narrowing a brow as something came over her suddenly, the wall she normally put up returning.  
"A fuckin' lot when it comes to you." he quickly sat up eying her as he rose.  
"No, you don't." she forced a hoarse laugh from her peach lips.  
"Want me to prove it...?" he raised a brow to her, the other firmly narrowed.  
She scoffed, her mood swinging quickly, as it often had around him. "You couldn't if you tried-!" she hissed.  
The blue eyed man grabbed her with one hard grip "I know you bite when you give head-" her eyes snapped toward him and she clenched her teeth, snapping away from him and into a standing position "You pig-!" she slapped him, her small hand swiping clear across his face, and leaving him wide eyed.

The petite woman went to hit him again, her hand being caught by his much bigger and much rougher own hand "I don't think so - that's enough foreplay Shinigami" he forced a patronizing purr from his grin and received an enraged glare from her. "Ugh, I can't believe - I -" she stopped, giving him a last snare before tearing herself away and storming away.

:::...:::

Grimmjow was sleeping in his characterless room in the sandy oasis that was Las Noches days later; locked in the dark away from the bustle of the other Arrancar. He never could stand being around the others and spent his time mostly alone; he always had his solitude.  
He woke to his door creaking open and three women allowing themselves in. There was one tan skinned woman, another shorter pale woman and a short haired woman - Francheska, Cyan, and Emilou - Tier Harribel's subordinates.

He rustled until he was facing them and spoke, his voice an echoing roar in the large room "What the fuck do you want?" he huffed sitting up to throw his legs over the bedside as he plunged his pinky finger into his ear in an aggravated movement.

"Well, well - Nnoitra was right." Francheska said with much scrutiny "You reek of Shinigami..." her lip curled in dissatisfaction. Cyan began to speak following soon after her partner "And worse yet, its a weak one..." she hissed nonchalantly earning a scowl from the blue eyed man, Emilou started next "Don't you have any respect for the Espada name! Your Patheti-!" she was interrupted abruptly as Grimmjow became only a blue blur in her sights, until what _was_ clear of him now had its hand around her throat tightly.

"You want to finish that sentence, you stupid bitch?" he growled baring an angered glare "I could own Hueco Mundo...meaning you'd go down with the rest of 'em." he snarled. He let his scowl ease away suddenly as he felt the other women's weapons to his back. "You gotta be fuckin' kidding me?" he sighed in a chuckle. "I could kill all of you one handed, no problem." he exclaimed holding onto the woman still as she choked for air in his grasp.

"Let her go and we'll have no problem's then Grimmjow...!" Francheska hissed holding her sword firmly alongside her frail figured, amethyst eyed comrade.  
"A Threat?" he belittled in his gruff voice.  
"Just let her go and we'll leave, agreed?" She narrowed her brow, beads of nervous sweate rolling over her forehead, he loosened his grip letting the gasping woman fall the the white floor, he turned away adjusting his jacket as he stepped to the exit leaving the women to his back and spoke "Don't ever make the mistake of thinking you can speak about her." he pocketed his hands and stepped out of the room.

"What the hell was that about?" Emilou coughed clutching her throat desperately, Cyan helped her up answering her question as she went along "I have no clue but let's get out of here before he comes back." the trio left the room, scurrying fast away.

:::..:::

Grimmjow wandered through the dark halls his mind flooded by thoughts of the raven haired Shinigami, the very images of her in his mind brought a scowl to his face, he couldn't stand her; her holier than thou attitude, from her poster to her way of speaking he continued through the hall his scowl contorting deeper, until he threw his fist into the narrow passages wall.

"Aggh! Fuck!" he sent his fist into the wall once more and let out a deep grunt of a sigh retracting his fist. He shoveled his hands into his pockets as he heard footsteps coming down the hall; he turned around his eyes coming on to Ulquiorra Cifer, he eyed him and then the decent sized holes in the wall seemingly shrugging it off as he started to walk on.

Grimmjow scoffed straightening his collar as he watched Ulquiorra walking away. The pale man stopped and spoke though not bothering to turn to the blue eyed man as he did so; "You reek of Shinigami reiatsu, Grimmjow" and with that he continued to walk on until Grimmjow spoke "And? So fuckin' what? The fuck would you know, you're still pissing and moaning after that human girl, so - blow me." Ulquiorra continued to walk away as the blue haired Arrancar ranted.

Fired up by the adversities he tore a Garganta open and left quickly and without another word he was out of Hueco Mundo, Ulquiorra felt his reiatsu disappear instantly after he had spoken with him and he knew where Grimmjow was headed.

"What trash..." he sighed in annoyance.

Grimmjow let out an outward sigh, he was once more in the living world, searching for the dark haired woman who fought her way back into his thoughts, whether it were his intentions or not. He found her reiatsu almost immediately. He felt another person with her, the reiatsu was that of a human, he sunido'd to the area immediately, coming to the school he met her at the day before.

She was walking with a tall orange haired girl, Grimmjow realized who it was eventually; huge breast and orange hair, it clicked; the chick they kidnapped under order of Aizen Sousuke, she was friends with Rukia? He couldn't help but become interested, he couldn't imagine that Shinigami hanging out with such an air-headed kid like that; there really were more sides to her he didn't know.

He watched them leave down the road side, just the two of them; the auburn haired teen making animated motions and exclamations as they walked on; he followed from afar but kept a close eye on Rukia and listened to Orihime make shouts of joy and excitement toward her petite friend.

_'That chick ain't ever gonna shut up'_ he growled to himself and kept following close as he could, the two women had come on to a restaurant and entered, walls and windows now barred Grimmjow's sights. He cursed to himself as the two of them disappeared.

He slipped over to the restaurant entering the double glass doors slyly, he entered without any notice being taken, and found his place against a wall just around the corner near the table Rukia had sat at with Orihime.  
He listened to them talk - or rather Orihime talking and Rukia listening - for but a few minutes.

Rukia sighed and began to speak, it was the first thing Grimmjow heard her do the entire time he was there he listened once again, rather intently, as Rukia started to speak.

"I'll be right back Orihime I need to go to the restroom..." she said quickly, Orihime nodded and Rukia made her way to the restroom door, she entered to room closing the door fast behind her, she rested her back to the door and made an outward sigh bringing her hands up to her mouth, she cupped her face and brushed the tendril of hair away from between her eyes.

She sighed again inching over to the dual-mirrors above pearly sinks, bracing herself over them as she faced the reflections on the wall, staring into her own blue-grey eyes she hanged her head low turning away from the looking glass for just a moment.

"Umf, your pathetic Rukia..." she let out a huff of a sigh pushing thoughts of the azure haired man from her mind she turned back to the mirror; when her eyes were met instantly by piercing blue orbs; she jumped, startled before she realized the familiar eyes belonged to Grimmjow. She wasn't pleased to see him but it could have been someone far worse, she put a hand to her chest just over her heart easing her nerves.

"What are you doing here, Grimmjow?" she turned to him her hands gripping the sink behind her, her breath instantaneously finding an erratic speed the moment she laid eyes on him, her heart skipping beats as she made and broke eye contact with him.

His hand came to her hip quickly tugging her into him.

"What else Shinigami..." he brought his lips to her neck, sucking and kissing the area intimately "Maybe I like you, Shinigami...?" she narrowed her brow "No, you don't..." his hand lowered to her outer thigh. The towering man's rough hands pushing the dress she wore higher and higher getting a moan of protest from her as he fiddled with her underwear, bringing it lower and lower, grunting back to her as a makeshift answer.

"Hmm..." she begged silently as his hand traced circles around her outer thighs, she gave in bringing her trembling hands to the belt of his pants, the buckle came undone with a simple click, he still kissed her neck and moved up to her round-jawline, her hands were shaking as she let her finger tips nervously find the button of the jeans he wore.

"We-we shouldn't do this..." she whispered avoiding eye contact at all costs as she brought her soft smooth hands underneath his shirt inching it up until he lifted it away completely. She proested again "We can't...Orihime's out there..." though it seemed more to herself than him.  
His hands came beside her legs thumbing her outer thighs and slowly attempting to remove her undergarments. She took one deep breath as he brought his mouth to hers kissing heatedly, tasting her sweet lip-gloss.

He separated for a moment "Rukia..." he called her name and rubbed his hands up her rib-side, feeling her body tingle and twitch in reflex, he brought his hand to her cheek cocking her head to him and spoke in his typical gruff demanding voice.  
"How about...you all me King, Shinigami?" he said close to her ear, his hot breath spilling down her neck; she groaned hearing hes demand.

_'Right, that's why he's here...conquering a Shinigami...must be a nice accomplishment on his list...' _she thought to herself as she slowly awoke from her intense and short infatuation.

She caught her breath for a moment and began to speak, her head tearing away from his hand; she bit her lip and her brow narrowed as she growled "No." she spat defiantly "...No - you're beneath me, Grimmjow." she shoved away from him sharply, increasing the space between them.

The air in her lungs leaving along with him, she kicked sending him away, falling from the sink he grabbed her arms shoving her into a stall door hard.  
"Stop saying that." he barked. "What? You have feelings all of a sudden?" she snapped gripping his wrist with one of her small delicate hands. Grimmjow grabbed her wrists in return twisting them against her and spoke through a curled upper lip "Again with that self righteous bullshit?" he smirked as she struggled with him trying to free her hands "No, just common sense...!" she kicked him in the rib, from the side and he let out a disgruntled 'Umf', she got his attention, that much he admitted, despite a low pain factor he _was_ surprised at her will-power.

"What, Shinigami, is that all you got in you?" he grabbed her arm twisting it into her back and shoving her forward to a wall. She winced and grunted as she met the wall in a hard collision, now lowering his grin to her ear he said "I think you're more ambitious when we fuck." he said in a vulgar tongue.

Rukia wore an expression filled with conflict as she threw her weight about attempting to wriggle out of his grasp, only serving to loosening his grip on her, she sent a quick flimsy kick to his groin retrieving her footing as she leaned up against the wall, rubbing a bruised arm she watched him shake off the kick as if it were nothing.

She panted, the energy left her gigai almost as soon as she had it to begin with, she couldn't believe that she had such little effect on him, letting out a loud huff of air, within a second he was up against her again.

"This is starting to feel like foreplay, Shinigami." he smirked one arm propping him up against the wall as he looked down at her, wearing a cocky glint in his eye and a suggestive expression.  
"Really? Then I'm not surprised why you can't take 'no' for an answer." she sent her knee up between his legs, gritting through the strong throb that echoed into her leg as she used all her strength, he evaded her; grabbing her leg he smirked. "Really Shinigami, that old trick again?" he twisted her leg forcing her to scream out in pain.

She yanked her leg away, tears of of pain hiding behind her eyes, she sent a high kick into his jaw and then another into his chest, he took a few steps back sitting up against a stall door; they had decent distance between them now they both glared at the other, Rukia's arms fell limp to her side, her brow furrowed in aggravation, seemingly giving up.

Grimmjow raised a brow in displeased confusion.

She let out a sigh and spoke defeated "I'm done, Grimmjow." she wiped at her bloody lip. "I will _never_ want you." Grimmjow snorted in a scrutinizing tone, he walked up to her and hissed "But you'll let me fuck you, is that it?" he raised a brow, his upper lip curled at his angry tone. "Letting you..." she swallowed deeply "..._have_ me and wanting you - aren't the same thing..." she turned away opening and beginning to exit the door but paused.

"Just go, Grimmjow." she said breathlessly.  
"No." he growled.  
"Then don't follow me." she spat as he watched her leave the empty bathroom.

:::...:::

Rukia wore a white tiered dress, with colorful splashes and dots of orange, pink and yellow just around the bottom spilling upward beneath her bosom. She had been walking with Orihime on one of the last most hot days of late summer, it was the first time in awhile they had done anything together, and they walked in silence down the Karakura River.

Her grey eyes came to a familiar spot as they strolled on; the spot Grimmjow had saved her in not long ago, there was still blood all about the area; the very thought of that day made her cringe.

"Rukia?" Orihime said catching her friends attention at last. The grey eyed girl snapped toward her and answered "Oh, um, yes?" she faced her blonde friend still rather absent minded. "Rukia are you..." she stopped herself from saying the word 'Alright' as Rukia had been hearing so often lately "...are you thinking about something?" she let a small smile come to her face.

"No...I'm not..." she said weakly as her eyes had become locked to the area by the lake where she had encountered both Nnoitra and Grimmjow, she was hypnotized she couldn't look away, couldn't stop thinking of Grimmjow.

"So, what is it you wanted to talk about?" She swallowed in a gulp tearing her mind off of the tantalizing idea of the blue eyed Espada.  
"I swear I've been feeling the presence of Arrancar lately, could I be wrong?" Orihime had become uncharacteristically serious. Rukia's head snapped up at the mention of Arrancar, a hard knot building in her throat as her eyes darted back and forth frantically.

"That's...not possible." she sighed loudly and they continued to walk on, Rukia stopped she heard a buzzing and her body became weak, her head became crowded as she turned slowly through much difficulty to Orihime who was on her knees to the ground struggling to stand.

"Rukia!" she screamed trying to reach her hair clips, that hung loosely on her shirt collar.  
"Orihime!" Rukia's legs buckled and she struggled to stand nearly becoming grounded, she looked around searching for the air thickening power; but found nothing.

"What is this Rukia?" the brown eyed girl cried fear evident in her voice, Rukia shook her head and searched her pockets for her mod soul container but was unable to will her arms to move.  
"I don't know yet!" she closed her eyes trying to search the reiatsu out becoming shocked by realization as she snapped her eyes open and looked to Orihime with a tormented gaze.

She swallowed hard, her throat scratchy as if she hadn't spoken in hours, her lips dry and tongue cottony with realization and fear, her fists clenched and she posed her self ready for a fight.

"Orihime, someones here and they are no friend." she gave an expression of anguish as she looked Orihime deep in the eye. Orihime gulped in fear "Rukia...I know this energy..." she fought tears of disbelief as she realized. The raven haired woman nodded and answered "Nnoitra." she said breathlessly.

They both heard a squealing laugh and answer after "And that's not all ladies; I brought a friend with me" he nudged a thin pointed finger toward his comrade; Luppi Antenor now stood behind the 5th Espada.

Rukia's brow creased in disbelief; _That's not possible that Arrancar...was dead! _She choked back words failing her as she cursed the luck she had_, _but she needed to forget that now and protect herself and Orihime; in a fight against the former Espada one of the likes she had been beaten near to death by and the other she'd never even met before.

"How about you give up, I have no interest in beating you before I play with you a bit...?" the shorter of the two of them giggled eagerly, that who Rukia had come to understand was Luppi, a former sixth Espada, he had revealing clothes and a feminine form and wore sleeves many sizes too large for himself; his body language said to Rukia everything she needed to know; chauvinistic pig - but she was starting to think all the Espada men were; as soon as she spotted the tattoo of his former rank Grimmjow fleeted into her mind, unbeknownst to her why, she shook it away quickly speaking to herself.  
_  
'Pull it together' _she hissed mentally when the lanky Espada pierced through her thoughts.

"Back off Luppi - that one's mine."he then became hauntingly cheerful "Well, well, Shinigami - who'd thought we'd meet again so soon." he snorted to Rukia from across the way, he seethed an aura unmistakeably being anger and lust melding into one. He flashed her a scar across his face that he had received from Grimmjow not too long ago.

The petite raven haired woman looked over to Orihime who had now found her way to her feet and had her hands grasping over the two teal clips at her collar, she wore a unsure confidence on her face and shook from fear; concealing is poorly.

Nnoitra sonido'd over to Rukia kicking her hard in the stomach, giving her little time to prepare beyond the seconds he had been there.  
"Rukia!" Orihime screamed for her putting a shield around herself as Luppi Antenor had now made his way to her, she wore a defensive stance now ready to keep her shield up and called out again "Rukia!" in a plead for help and with that Rukia brought her hand to a mod soul dispenser and inserted it into her mouth quickly, forcing her soul from the now empty gigai.

Rukia now stood garbed in robes of black with a shimmering white blade in hand, she whipped it affront as Nnoitra forced his weapon onto her pushing her against a building, her body contorting in pain as her pushed her against the hard cement of the structure, she grunted and clenched her jaw, letting the pain reach only the furthest parts of her mind.

"Ohh ho, Shinigami...where's Grimmjow now?" he insulted "You have his reiatsu all over you...so - where is he?!" he growled thinly veiled in enjoyment as he watched her head lash towards him at the mention of Grimmjow.  
"Fucking an Arrancar, wonder what the Kuchiki's would think..." her eyes snapped open, wide with the face of his ridicule staring deep into her. "Shut up." she growled her lip quivering in anger.  
"What about that orange haired brat?" he taunted "...Shut up!" She spat venomously he laughed more as he threw his weapons handle up into her chin and threw a punch into her eye, then her rib, chest and left arm with the force of a thousand more than he could muster, her already battered body flew straight over to the river making a small splash on impact.

Nnoitra hopped over to the shallow river along with her, gripping onto her he pulled her from the water and pulled her face to his with a whip like hand.  
Rukia grunted and groaned in pain as he yanked her violently about, her hand met his jaw slow, sluggish movements desperately attempted to push his face away as whimpers of pain escaped her lips, the very sound excited the crude man holding her.

"Ugh, no..." she let blood flow from the split in her lip.

Orihime called out once more "Rukia!" and with that her shield came down and she ran in their direction quickly being cut off by the short man with lavender tattoos over his eye. He had a sly smile on as her brought his face close to the auburn haired girl.

Grabbing her wrists he said "Your well developed for a girl.." he finished by licking his lips. Orihime's face twisted, she was revolted, her eyes wondering to the direction of screams from her short ebony haired friend. She yanked her hands away from him and sent her Tsubaki straight into his eyes, leaving a crooked slash across his pale skinned face, he howled in pain and held his bloody face and then gritting his teeth he said "Agh! You'll pay for that..." he began to slowly walk over to her triggering her to run in the opposite direction.

"_Shield of Four Heavens' Re...Resistance!_" She shouted as the small lavender eyed Arrancar ran toward her with sword in hand, the shield breaking on contact, Orihime gasped in exclamation as the yellow glass around her crumbled to the ground beneath them.

"H-How...?"  
"What you thought that would work - on an Arrancar?" he smiled sickly and continued toward her.

Rukia looked to her direction through one tired bruised corner of her silver eye, her voice burning away before she could speak, Nnoitra's hand strong around her throat.  
He spoke to her again in the common arrogant way he had before, his large needy hands groped her suggestively eager as his tongue swept over his own dry lips he said "I bet you're a great fuck." he brought his thumb caressing her bottom bloody lip as he teased her.

She yanked her head away weakly, a meager attempt at defiance in her low position her body decently weakened from the several contacts with his fists, kicks and building walls. She smirked suddenly with a defiant glare and looked up to Nnoitra and chortled patronizingly as she said "I don't know; you'd have to ask...you'd have to ask Grimmjow,...because-because you'll never know." She spat blood at him.

"You bitch!" He threw her to the floor and listened to the loud thump as she was beat into the ground, she rose to her hands slowly her blade still in one gripped securely as she whispered breathlessly in a mumble "_Ne-next Dance...White Ripple_" she finished and a wave of white snow and ice crashed into the Arrancar freezing him instantly from the feet up until he was still, not a single breath escaped him.

Rukia coughed, drops of blood spilling over her lip until the crimson liquid was dripping to the floor, she got up quick as she could shaking all the while as she ran toward Orihime who was in the grasp of the small male Arrancar's many tentacles, struggling as she let out fretful cries of pain.

Rukia brought her blade down severing many of the tentacles and freeing Orihime who was now on the floor covered in several limp white sticky projections from the former Espada who was now moaning in pain as he retracting what few tentacles he had remaining.

"Orihime!"

She ran to Orihime and helped to release her from the dead tentacles and heaved out in a fit of coughs "Are you alright?" the auburn haired girl nodded and reassured her of her current status by taking to her feet.  
"I'm okay, Rukia..." she brought her hands once again to her clips readying herself as she felt tears well in her brown orbs "Rukia...you're hurt!" her lip quivered weakly; Rukia could tell she was trying to hide her fear and tears - and it sank her heart to her stomach.

"Its okay, Orihime...Im fi-"

Rukia turned to Orihime as she saw her body become suddenly engulfed by shadowy darkness, the curly haired girl whipped around as a crescent shaped scythe tore down on her, cutting deep from shoulder to to rib, her body convulsing before all movements ceased; her body now limp to its knees before falling to the bloody ground.

"Orihime!" Rukia cried her voice piercing deep into the city while tears threatened to burst down her pale cheek. She ran over to her comrades still body, disregarding the fifth Espada who still stood right above them, she grasped the red soaked body and turned until her unconscious face was at her, she began her Kido immediately before realizing once more the duo of shadows looming about now as she clutched her friends cold form.

"Orihime!" she grabbed her cheek and shook her face hoping to wake her. "Its okay Orihime, I'll take care of this..." Rukia took one of her friends lfeless arms and looped it over her shoulder and attempted to stand, planning a getaway. Her hope were high but they were dashed soon.

Nnoitra's foot came down slamming into the short woman sending her from her sitting position into a series of flips and rolls until she landed further away on but stood to her feet loosely, slipping about before catching her posture once again, her eyes wide as she looked back and forth form the pair of Arrancar to her friends colorless blood soaked body.

She pulled her sword in front of her preparing her defense, as both the tall and short men surrounded her Luppi grabbing her from behind and Nnoitra approaching from in front of her, he walked slowly as he tossed his weapon aside, raising doubt and fear in Rukia's mind.

She gasped, her mouth cottony and bare with fear, her lips dry and covered in bits of blood, she nodded in refusal her slender body throwing about now trying to free herself from the tentacles of the man behind her."No...no...!" she began to let desperate cries escape her.

The lanky figured man nodded and chuckled as he said "Oh, Yes..." is hands wasted no time as he ripped her from the shorter mans grip, throwing her to the floor where she landed on her stomach letting coughs escape her now forced empty lungs while he quickly came atop her, he eagerly rubbed and bumped his crotch into her inner thighs from behind her, quickly ripping her sash tearing her robes open eagerly, his breath fast and anxious as he revealed her entire upper body, she groaned in pain as he brought has hands to her hakama beginning to rip them away.

He licked his lips turning her head to him and back to his chest so he could bring his mouth to hers, he shoved his tongue into her lips, his met hers with much force, she retracted her mouth concealing muffled cries of desperation as thoughts of her dying friend and - Grimmow came to her mind, she couldn't help but think of him even now; she didn't know why but he had come into her mind at this very moment.

Was it because she only wanted his help, because, she was sorry?...No, it wasn't any of that, it was because she realized she _had_ needed him and she needed him now like she needed him then; in all the possible ways she could need someone, a cold tear streamed down her face as the desperate man opened her legs and began to position himself between the gap.

_'I'm-I'm sorry, Orihime, Yuzu, Karin, Isshin Ichigo everyone - Grimmjow...' _she bit her lip solemnly.

The lanky Espeada seemed to make sounds of pleasure from behind her as her own groans became more and more desperate for herself to arise. She bit down on her lip, tears spilling from her silver eyes as she suddenly felt a familiar reiatsu and Nnoitra felt it too as he choked back any words he about uttered, "_I'd back off that Shinigami if I were you Nnoitra..._" she heard and looked about and saw the cold lifeless body of Luppi covered in blood and thrown to the floor.

_'W-what?'_ she exclaimed desperately scanning the foreground. _'Who? When?' _she was forced to the ground by Nnoitra as she suddenly heard him belt out in what seemed to be fear; just seeing him in fear told Rukia that it was okay, or as okay as things could be in this moment.

"Goddammit Grimmjow, you just don't know when to quit do you?" he forced a laugh from a thin and empty smirk as he looked around for the blue haired Arrancar. _'Grimmjow...?!' _she was happy for an instant_, _beforeher eyes fell to the floor, _'Why does he keep helping me...am I even worth it...?'_ she dropped her head resting it meekly against the ground beneath her.

"Don't go making that pathetic face Shinigami...!" Grimmjow called defiantly "You wouldn't let me off that easy, I expect you show our friend Nnoitra the same courtesy...!" he looked down at her as she raised her head to him now, a faint and slightly annoyed looking grimace across her expression.

Nnoitra bellowed loudly and moved away from her and redid his pants standing above her, he looked over to Luppi and grinned and grabbed his weapon and turned away opening a Garganta before finally coming back over to a tethered clothed from of Rukia, he brushed a filthy hand through silky black hair tugging it away from her ear so he could whisper to her she still whimpered. His tongue licking slightly as he taunted her "Looks like this will have to wait until next time, sweetheart..." he kissed her neck biting until she screamed loudly and only a bruise was left as he furthered his black gateway beginning to abandon his companion but as the lanky man just began to try and disappear Grimmjow heard his foes cocky voice.

"This is the last time, Grimmjow, that you interrupt my fun!" he laughed as he taunted him and laughed sadistically a thin smile stretching from ear to ear. Grimmjow frowned, using his speed he flashed over kicking the dark haired man away from the shadowy hole, leaving him to the ground now.

He grounded himself once more and eyed the area, smirking at what he saw.

It was Luppi. He began to crawl away with what little life he managed to retain and began to try and hide from Grimmjow who laid his eyed on the barely breathing ebony haired woman over on the ground and stood directly in front of his rather useless form now, he was aware of his adversary's intentions. Luppi who was undoubtedly afraid while the blue haired man seemed to disappeared once again gave a momentary cry of shock but in a flash Grimmjow reappeared in front of the shorter man and wore a stern face as he effortlessly tore a hand through him and blasting a cero once more until he was no more. He slung blood from his hand and turned to Nnoitra who seemed less than confident now.

"Don't think about running, Nnoitra - I'm gonna finish you here and now." he drew his sword and with in an instant he was slashing it about as Nnoitra dodged and evaded tiredly.  
"Ohh, Grimmjow..." he started throwing his weapon about in his defense "...I'd almost guess you loved that Shinigami whore..." Grimmjow snarled jumping back wearing his void cast once more as he suddenly twisted it into a grin and growled "Love? Ha, don't make me laugh, she's a good fuck and that's about it." he urged himself to say, keeping his empty cast. Though, he felt guilt as he wondered if the petite woman had heard him; he exasperated as he felt himself worry about how she felt; he didn't hate her but he didn't like her and he would be damned if Nnoitra thought so, Grimmjow told himself.

It went without saying though, he didn't intend on making her feel shittier.

Nnoitra panted "Is that why you're looking over at her while you should be fighting?" he laughed "Say whatever the fuck you want Nnoitra, you're leaving this fight a dead body." he jabbed his sword forward and side ways until he finally sliced the thick muscle and bone.

"Aggh!" the long black haired man screamed desperately falling to his knees as his arm fell from his shoulder, with striking simplicity.  
Grimmjow grinned as he watched the taller man gripping the wound, sweat building effortlessly as he writhed about in pain. The blue eyed Arrancar walked slowly up to him in his feeble state and brought his sword slowly to his throat stopping only to speak shortly "See you in hell, Nnoitra." before he hacked in a downward motion at the side of his shoulder, imitating this in a vertical stab on the opposite side.

The slash covered body fell to the floor in a pool of blood, the entire area was silent save for the thump of the corpse hitting the ground and with that the blue haired man was at Rukia's side quickly tearing his jacket away to cover her, his face now twisted in anguish and rage, but he was good at hiding it from her - or so he thought. He wrapped his jacket around a barely conscious Rukia and lifted her into his arms. She spoke weakly through a cracked voice "...Grimmjow..." she tried as he helped prop her head up _'Shit, she's dying...fast'_ he thought as she swallowed trying to relieve herself of the lump in her throat.

Even now she refused to cry. He couldn't help but scoff a little.

"...Please...h-help Orihime..." his eyes snapped open, he was both annoyed and amazed that she thought of that human girl at this moment instead of herself "What are you fuckin' crazy, she's probably dead by now, Shinigami..." his voice was calmer than normal as he spoke. "No, you're right - I-I shouldn't be asking you for favors..." she gave a weak laugh, that seemed to be mixed with a cry.

"Shut the hell up, I'll do it..." he placed her gently on the ground and quickly went over to the motionless body of Orihime and checked her pulse; she was alive and she would be for awhile more, he picked her up and threw her over his shoulder and brought her closer to the ebony haired woman, before laying her too on the ground.

Grimmjow adjusted Rukia back into his arms and spoke forcing his gruff demeanor "She's alive and she will be for a lot longer than you, happy...?" she coughed out a laugh "Grimmjow, you- no - I..." she was unable to finish as her head began falling limp to his chest, her face was dirt covered as only small dry streams of tears evident on her face now, her eye swollen and beaten, lip fat and bruised, blood spilling from her mouth, he saw cuts and bruises covering her body. He eased her to the ground and Orihime along with her.

"I'm gonna regret this..." he took a vile from his hakama pocket and dabbled a drip into the orange haired girls mouth. "That oughta do it for now..." the reiatsu level instantly flickered in the human girl again, but now for Rukia...

He then looked quickly at his surroundings and then turned to her once again, taking short fast steps toward her before taking her into his arms he felt for a pulse, she was still alive. He pushed the tendril of hair from her eyes and gazed at her beaten face, her mouth slanted from a swollen bust in the lower lip, he hissed to himself before finally he took a phone from her pocket and dialed the first number, that appeared to say 'Urahara Shop' and with that he tossed the object to the ground.

"Your human friends can take care of the rest Shinigami, you're coming with me."

:::...::::

To everyone reading this fic; I am shocked but thank you for your kind reviews. I had always planned on continuing this fic and still do even now, I hope this latest chapter is any good - please over look typos because I am horrible when it comes to revisions.

_Kindly, Your Author_


	4. Vislumbre de la Engañar

_Don't weep, not for long _  
_ Lost savants_  
_ Between this fight and a wall_

_ Peel those layers away_  
_ Send help for the damned_

_ It's just a glimpse of the con from beyond._

_**[Chevelle, Glimpse of the Con]**_

:::

Rukia's grey eyes opened slowly to a dark room, her entire body sore and begging for rest as she adjusted from side to side tirelessly, pain springing about her muscles, a sharp sting drove into her dreams forcing her from her closed eyes, before she finally sat up slowly, her weary gaze eyeing the room. Her every muscle stretched in pain her legs throbbed replying in a sour burn of aches and she hissed as she let her raw hand examine her bruised body; realization hit - it all came back to her. A long thin face appeared in the back of her mind forcing its way into her shut eyes, she sharply tore her hands away from her injuries covering her mouth to hide a gasp, her cold hand abrasive to her swollen lower lip.

Her eyes explored about the darkness enshrouded room anxious to find out how she had gotten there or whom had taken her there in the first place, when she realized there had been heavy clothing that seemed to drape about her body, she reached over her shoulder, her sore arms pulling a rather large jacket back; the sleeves were nearly completely folded back and the collar was large and folded away; and the torso was left open.

_Grimmjow...?_

She gasped searching about for the blue haired man, she rose out of the bed quickly and wrapped the sizable jacket over herself, the entire piece of clothing big enough to cover her most intimate areas, her legs now being the only unconcealed part of her body.

_Am I in Hueco Mundo_...?

She roamed the large room for seconds before coming onto a door, she opened it impatiently hoping to find Grimmjow, the door slid away slowly revealing a large bathroom, there was a toilet, a bath and mirror hanging on the wall; her breath released in a sigh, her anticipation of meeting the sixth Espada deflated, she entered the room hanging the jacket she wore aside the tub as she turned a nob to start a hot steady stream of water.

:::

She closed the door turning around overwhelmed by a feeling she knew all too well at this point; loneliness. Her head was low as she felt a knot forming in her throat and that familiar crushing feeling seeping throughout her.

Her ears caught an approaching sound.

Hard footsteps met the floor behind her, her eyes began glancing toward the sound fast. She felt relief and thankfulness bringing a warm feeling to her stomach, the knots and aches seemingly lesser now as she brought her gaze onto _him_. She let a faint grimace grace her otherwise empty features.

"Hey." Grimmjow said pocketing his fists in a rather lax motion.  
"Hey..." Rukia mumbled silently while she held the white jacket together, one of her delicate hands gripping it tightly, her eyes glancing nervously to her side, she narrowed her brow and cursed to herself, her palms damp as she fiddled with her covering.

"I wanted to thank you, Grimmjow" she bowed her head dully as she spoke in a strangely tender tone to him.  
Grimmjow uncomfortable with the sudden tenderness of the moment forced a shrug through an uncertain awkwardness "It was nothin'" he withdrew his hands from his white pockets, running it through his messy blue locks, then looked up to her again, they stood there in silence for moments. Rukia was dazed and Grimmjow was agonizing as he waited for her to speak; would she think he had something to do with it, with what Nnoitra had done? His fist became balled in anger at the very thought of his adversary - he didn't think he could hate him more than he did - but he could.

Rukia came up to him just seconds from where he stood, she fiddled with the tendril of hair brushing it behind her ear and gave a flimsy smile before speaking again. "No, it wasn't nothing...thank you." she brought one foot behind the other in a restless nerve ridden motion.  
"And, I wanted to apologize for before, I mean back at that restaurant and in Las Noches - for what I said, I -" "Shinigami - I helped you because I wanted to, you don't owe me apologies." he said sitting at the foot of his bed, massaging the back of his neck. He turned to her gaining an unwavering eye contact.

She walked over to him, taking the space right beside him at the end of the white bed and letting out a deep sigh she shut her eyes letting them stay that way for several moments "You know, your not half bad, Arrancar..." she nudged him smiling and he gave a feigned annoyance "Gee, thanks..." she gave a small laugh before looking to him, her face more deep as she gazed into his sea blue eyes. She rose slowly standing in front of the blue eyed Arrancar, she brought her lips to his softly not an ounce of her unsure and she separated from him momentarily only to try and speak.

He started first breaking the silence "You should probably rest..." and then she responded "Grimmjow-" He cut in "Rukia..." then she continued silent but breathlessly whispering "...put your hands on me."she looked to him their eyes locked instantly, she outstretched her arms towards him, her hands searching for him as he brought his own strong hands to her jaw side cupping her face he ushered a stern kiss to her, she clasped her hands into his, her delicate fingers twining with his intricately.

Rukia's finger tips ran across his warm skin as her tongue danced across his in a small kiss.  
She felt a fire between them as his hands brought her slowly and gently to the bed beneath them, he let his short kisses linger longer and longer each time their lips met in breathless kisses. Her arms rose up above her as he brought patient hands to pull his jacket away from her. Rukia felt as though they had faded into a separate world; a world where it was just them and it felt right; a secret place for just them .

Grimmjow brought his hands up to hers, both of their arms above them as they kissed, she kissed back breath stalled as she made slow nervous advancement. Grimmjow came down to her breasts and kissed the center of her chest letting his lips linger before removing himself and raising up, backing away until he was right between her legs, he brought his lips directly to her injured knee, giving affectionate kiss after kiss before looking up to her; the void gaze vanishing from his eye, no arrogant grin gracing his jaw; his face became focused only on her.

There was was a slight blush on her cheeks as she inched back farther up the bed, he followed her lead closely until above her once again. Rukia brought her hands to his shoulders running them slowly down his chest her thumbs brushing past the scar that covered his torso and stretched to his abdomen. He grabbed her hand kissing her injured and scratched knuckles, his other strong hand at her back.

She eased slowly down until she was flat to the surface of the bed; her hands at his shoulders once more pulling him against her; she kissed his neck-line while he kissed her ear through soft black waves of her shoulder length hair.  
Her hands slipped off of him as he brought his kisses to her rib-side and onto her still freshly injured hip, she brought her finger tips to her lips in a wince watching him kiss rather endearingly before he returned back to her lips.

She adjusted her legs around him, the pain seemed to suddenly dissipate as his strong hands held her in a strong and comforting grip. Grimmjow grimaced as he put himself between her scarred legs, her knees adjusting against him, he moved around her careful not to hurt her petite form.

Grimmjow, unsure, stopped midway looking to her now his mouth opening to speak but she swallowed deeply, her voice shaky; not with fear rather overwhelmed with her suddenly electrified nerves she spoke "I'm-I'm okay...really..." she nodded flashing him the familiar and graceful smile she had given him when he first saved her from Nnoitra. He expressed he was taken aback through shocked wide eyes; he brought his normally rough lips to hers gently.

Rukia felt him making slow advancements, one hand at her thigh the other still at her back for a second before moving swiftly and softly to her hip side.  
His coarse finger tips shifting against her soft porcelain skin quietly, she let him in kissing him as a brisk contact brought a tremble to her breath, her skin humid with drops of sweat, the dark room lit with a dull light by a desert moon. Rukia's hands drifted through his messy azure hair her fingers fidgeting with the ends of blue masses.

"...Shinigami" he said breaking their kiss he didn't want this for her - he was guilty inevitably. Hot breaths filling the separation. She nodded weakly, her hands coming to his jawline; he could feel them trembling nervously; then she said softly "Grimmjow..." bringing her rosy lips to the corner of his mouth, a long kiss warming the area.

He kissed her back, letting himself be more gentle with her than he had to anything before, it all felt foreign to him, of course he knew what _love_ was and he used that term lightly but that didn't necessarily mean he believed in it, or that its what he was feeling right now or what she was feeling - and he knew that she would probably be back to hating him in no time.

He had that effect on people.

Grimmjow let her grip his hands tightly as she let heavy breaths escape her lips before he advancer through her gradually, a short lived pain shocking through her but it wasn't a true pain, it was gone as soon as her eyes came to his, his eyes seemed to look through her, his strong aura surging through her as he brought his head into the crevice between her neck and shoulder, his lips hugging in an embrace.

He moved into her again, she bit her lip tightening her hold on him but she hadn't even felt pain, this was different, he was different she could feel it. He continued kissing her as his hips seemed to fit with hers like a perfect puzzle piece, her legs intertwining with his as he made gentle acts within her.

Rukia had never been in any relationship, especially one like this; they hated each other, then they wanted each other but they'd go right back to hating each other; like everything they did never even happened. She was confused every moment he was near her; even now she was unsure of what would happen when it was all said and done. His strong hands came to her sensitive skin, sending a tingling sensation throughout her entire body.

_Was this love? Is this how relationships start? Was it what her brother had with her sister? What Kaien had with his wife? It was warm and soft and relieved her aches and worries...almost like she was no longer hurt._

Rukia felt everything blur together, yet falling apart as they both seemed to become wrapped in the white sheets of the large bed, falling together again as all Rukia could hear was Grimmjow's steady breaths right next to her shallow air. It seemed like they stayed like that forever before they finally ended up calm again in the bed, Rukia resting on Grimmjow scarred chest, both of them sitting in silence but wide awake.

"Grimmjow?" Rukia said laying still on his chest, her fingers tracing little rings at the scar on his chest, her eyes focused on her own fingers as she went on, waiting for his reply.  
"What...?" He cocked his head looking down at her now, bringing his arms behind his head as a rest.  
"I'm a horrible person..." She winced as she sat slowly up and looking him directly in the eye now.  
"No, you're not." He pulled his arms from behind him, they were at his side as he sat forward now. "Yes I am..." she insisted brow anguished, his brow narrowed "No - I'm bad, you - you're a good person, hell, you're the only Shinigami I can stand..." He looked her in the eye, his mouth pursed and without a grin as he said "...but sometimes, you _can_ be a real cunt." he let a grin slip onto his features and her frown faded into a half-smile.

She slapped at him but acting fast he grabbed her pulling her onto him and shifting above her; he smirked "Shinigami, the only reason you've ever landed a hit on me is because I wanted you to." he raised a brow at her still, showing off fangs through an arrogant and charming grin.

"Oh?" she inquired from beneath him and continued "What about when the fourth Espada came and saved you?" he let his grin slip for a second before bringing it back as he said "Planned." She rolled her eyes and gave a skeptic glare. "I see, then what about..." she smiled bringing her lips to his in a short kiss, she felt his lips grin on hers and he mumbled into her lips "Planned." She let a smile come to her lips as well.

Until they were interrupted in a sudden loud swing of the door.

The door to the large room slammed open widely and quickly, both Grimmjow and Rukia's eyes snapped to the doorway direction quickly, Grimmjow still above the petite Shinigami whose hands held him tightly before he sat back and Rukia forward; until they were chest to chest glaring in the direction of the intruder.

"Grimmjow...?" her eyes were wide as she held blankets to her skin as cover, Grimmjow got of the bed pulling his hakama over himself once more and spoke toward the opened doorway, as five figures became clear in the doorway.

"Fuck..." Grimmjow mumbled under his breath as the figures all became clear by stepping forward; there were two hefty men, a tall thing man with an odd hat, an effeminate man with decently lengthed blonde hair and the last one; Rukia's brow narrowed her mouth twisting into a frown as she realized the last face as Di Roy Rinker - the fraccion she had defeated long ago.

"Grimmjow..." she turned to him question filling her gaze, he turned to her as well his brow narrow as she spoke; "Rukia..." she frowned "T-they are supposed to be dead...?" she inquired masking a silent anger "Were...they aren't now..." she wrapped the sheets around her getting up and out of the bed standing now, her brow furrowed, he could tell she was angry. "Were...?" she said skeptic of him.

"Grimmjow, we haven't been able to find Kurosaki" Di Roy spoke cutting in, Yylfordt spoke next "We've searched everywhere...he's with a woman..." Shawlong raised his voice next a proud smirk to his face "We are all amazed, Lord Grimmjow...you and a Shinigami...but we expect nothing less from you." He bowed. Rukia's faced twisted in disgust her eyes to Grimmjow now, as she tied the sheets around her, she began to raise up in an angry rush but Grimmjow grabbed her arm and spoke heavily.

"How exactly did you retrieve you fraccion Grimmjow? Was it the same way you revived Nnoitra...?" She barked loudly, eyes suddenly reddened in a teary glare.

"Rukia..." he said in a inner growl, he cursed himself, she yanked her arm from him "No!" she said her eyes glossed as tears formed behind them, her brow now twisted in anger and affliction; "I can't believe I _actually_ started to trust you..." she sighed inwardly disbelief filling her "All Arrancar are the same and you'll _never_ change!" she took her hand away, his grip still fast on her, she yanked away unable to get loose until she brought her hand to his face in a fiery collision; Grimmjow let go his face thrown in the opposite direction by her strike. He couldn't believe this was happening - his face distorted irritatedly.

She shoved past his subordinates and through the door, until she was out of his line of sight.

The five men looked to Grimmjow who brought his hand to his forehead, his palm rubbing the area in aggravation, he turned to his fraccion and pocketed his hands as Shawlong asked quickly "Shall we go retrieve her for you?" he growled and answered "Leave her alone, I'll go get her."

Grimmjow left the room immediately following up to the petite woman who was wrapped in his large dragging sheets, he came up to her grabbing her by the shoulder and holding her in place as he sighed starting to attempt and explain; "No, Grimmjow -" she tore herself away and continued "How could I have been so blind, ugh!" she ran her hand through her hair pushing the tendril of hair form her face.

"No, let me explain." he grabbed her again and ordered, his grip tight and unrelenting, she tried to peel away from him "No, I've listened to enough!" she still tried to get away, he held her more. "You _lied_ to me." she exclaimed her eyes filled with pain.  
"I fought that orange haired brat, but _I didn't_ kill the little dick..." he stared her square in the eye, they were silent for a lingering time before Rukia tore herself away "I'm leaving." she slipped out of his hands and with that she was gone, again. Grimmjow hanged his head low before letting out a growl of frustration.

:::

Rukia had arrived at Urahara shop, it had been awhile since she and Grimmjow were at Hueco Mundo; she had asked Urahara where Orihime was and he told her he had taken care of her; Rukia assumed she'd be at the school and made her way there without hesitation.

"Thank you, Kisuke..." she left in a hurry.

She arrived at the school quickly; finding Orihime with Tatsuki in the courtyard of the school grounds and made her way to them. She approached them and called to her orange haired friend before finally arriving at her side, Orihime turned to find her and ran to her excitedly, throwing her arms around her in a tight hug.

"Rukia!" she exclaimed and hugged tightly as Rukia mumbled back "Orihime, I'm glad you're safe..." she patted her comfortingly.  
"Where'd you go, I was so worried!" The auburn haired girl hugged her again after pulling away to talk to her, Tatsuki watched them from aside. Rukia forced a smile "I was with...a friend but Nnoitra's gone and Luppi too - that's what matters." She pulled away and stepped back.

She stared away dozing off in a daze she began "I have to go Orihime, we can talk later - I have some things...I need to talk to Urahara about." Rukia stepped away from the pair of girls; and left the schoolyard quickly, Orihime waved her away her face shrouded with a sad expression.

"Rukia...whats going on...?" she spoke to herself quietly a hand on her heart.

* * *

I feel like this chapter was rushed, so I apologize in advance for that, but I promise the next chap will be longer and in more depth than this one, just bare with this writer (if I can call myself hat), until next time.

_Kindly, your Author_


	5. La Hermosa Mentira

_It's a beautiful lie_  
_It's the perfect denial_  
_Such a beautiful lie to believe in_  
_So beautiful, beautiful it makes me  
__**30 second to Mars, Beautiful Lie**_

:::

**Prologue**

_Grimmjow had been lurking about the tiny cluster of buildings, he had what he was looking for in his sights; the orange haired teen who was going about the city on his normal duties, exterminating Hollows; or so Grimmjow assumed as he watched him fighting a decently graded hollow. Even when fighting a simple hollow he had that same look in his eye; like he - like all Shinigami - were better than any Hollow, he slashed about until finally landing a hit on the serpentine hollow. Grimmjow spat growling, infuriated as he watched the teen battle on, he wanted a fight and after watching the brown eyed boy fight a fury burned in him - he continued to spectate when the hollow began to suddenly get the better of the young man, Grimmjow smirked a laugh in his head as the brat was smacked about, before suddenly he saw a rather short woman appear garbed in black attire exact to the orange haired boys._

_"Ichigo!" she threw the hollow back with a red blast of energy emerging from her hand "You need to be more careful!" she called out to him, he replied "Shut up" Ichigo growled as she huffed dusting herself off before the hollow came at her in an unexpected attack, she brought her blade between them acting as a shield._

_Grimmjow was surprised suddenly as she started to fight the hollow, a skill in her technique as she dodged gracefully and landed one or two hits on the beast, he was intrigued his brow raised with interest as he watched her, jabbing her white blade forward tactfully._  
_He continued to watch intensely while she landed quite a few blows on the hollow finding himself strangely caught up in her battle, he cocked his head as he saw her footing slip, he smirked thinking to himself 'Naive...' the serpent took its chance and entangled her, whipping her about violently her blade still in hand._

_"Ugh!" she groaned as the grip on her tightened._  
_"Rukiaah!" the orange haired boy yelled, disheveled._

_Grimmjow was taken aback, the name was familiar; and then it hit him - 'Hrm, its the tiny Shinigami who tried to save Kurosaki back then...' - the woman he struck when he first came to the world of the living to deal with Kurosaki; he had only done so to screw with the orange haired brat and judging from the looks of them; he made the right move, they seemed pretty close._

_'That's who froze me? She's so...small?' he narrowed his brow, rather annoyed by his own sudden interest in her, her hair shorter now and a different aura surrounded her, she wore a large badge on her arm, the badge with a lieutenant's mark; His interests further piqued._

_Rukia's orange haired partner shouted for her charging with his blade ready as he attempted to sever the hollows hold on the tiny woman but he was too late as she acted faster than he could, the raven haired woman mumbled through her remaining breaths "White Tree...!" her blade striking the beasts projection immediately covering him with ice as her blade slashed downward freeing herself after the hollow dropped her freeing himself from the frozen crystal._

_Ichigo struck forward, the mask of the hollow cracking into two even pieces before falling to the floor as the hollow disappeared into a sandy ash bit by bit before no more remained of him, while the duo dusted themselves off and recuperated coming back to one another. Rukia straightened herself clearing her throat into her hand as Ichigo stretched out sore muscles, finally sheathing his sword as he looked about for something._

_Grimmjow's brow raised once more, as he thought to himself; 'Is this their organization? its pathetic...' He rolled his eyes and continued to watch them as they sheathed their weapons._

_"Ichigo, where is your body?" she frowned and looked about, her brow narrowed as her hands came to her hips, annoyance clear in her expression as she went on "Did you just abandon it someplace!" she exclaimed as Ichigo's expression became rather annoyed as well now. "Yeah! Whats the problem! I do it all the time Rukia!" he crossed his arms turning to her. "What if someone saw it and thought you were dead! How would we explain you miraculously coming to life after?" she crossed her arms as well. "Alright, alright! I'm on it I'll go find it!" he rolled his eyes as Rukia went on scolding him "Honestly, Ichigo! I keep telling you that's why you have Kon." she approached her own Gigai returning to it._

_The blue eyed Arrancar's curiosity rose, his brow narrow in question 'What the hell's a gigai?' their banter became louder interrupting his thoughts._

_Grimmjow rolled his eyes as he watched them bicker, 'They're a joke...', before turning them to the woman again who looked in his directions now a curious expression over her face, he cursed himself 'Shit, spotted.' he took cover quickly. She seemed to interrogate the area her eyes blazing "Ichigo, did you see something over there?" she turned to him stretching her own sore limbs, the orange haired boy turned to her appointed direction "What? No, why?" he raised a brow to her, she brought her hand to her chin in curiosity "Never mind, forget it." she waved it off as they continued to leave the area._

_"No, you stay Ichigo and finish anymore Hollows, I'll go ahead to your house!" she began to leave before finishing "If you find anymore serious Hollows, call me." she shouted and walked on ahead of him down a dim afternoon sunlit road and in little to no time she was gone, Grimmjow's watched her leave; what an interesting Shinigami, he shrugged it away turning to Ichigo his cast more serious as Ichigo was alone now._

_Ichigo had returned to his body and held his substitute badge in one hand as he continued down the opposite end of the road, his hand rubbing his neck tirelessly. He groaned to himself "What the hell, she's always ordering me around" he continued on his own direction, his eyes cast to the cement but slowly raising to the sound of a gruff familiar voice._

_"Kurosaki, I have shit to settle with you!" a smirk was evident on the blue haired Arrancars face as Ichigo faced him and braced himself bringing his badge into his chest, his body falling to the floor beneath him, his brow was narrow a dull anger in them as he spoke "Grimmjow...!" he unsheathed his weapon turning to him; ready to fight. "What are you doing here?" Ichigo's face turned in a frown, his fist gripping the hilt of his sword tightly and his knuckles turning pale in anger._

_"What, Kurosaki, isn't it obvious..." he brought his fists up swatting them at the air imitating a fighting motion, he turned to Ichigo a smirk curling the end of his smile, he put his clenched fists into position glaring at his orange haired target, a glare burned between he and Grimmjow who now grinned suggestively._

_"Is that Shinigami woman your girlfriend, Kurosaki...?" Grimmjow's smirk spread further as he watched Ichigo's teeth grit hard his face burned in anger as he hissed a reply to the blue haired man before him, emanating anger "Stay away from her..." he brought his Zanpakutou in front of him his grip tightening as he positioned himself. "Y'know...I might fuck around with her after I beat you-""Stay away from her!" Ichigo brought his swing full ahead of him, Grimmjow dodged quickly._

_He laughed brushing off Ichigo's hasty attempt, then jumping around in place punching the air in a taunt he started speaking to him once more "Nice reaction Kurosaki, now come on - give it another try!" he smirked again gesturing for Ichigo to come forth again, as the young man gave a swing forth again, Grimmjow tore his sword from its sheath bringing it in between them as a guard to himself._

_"Hm, whats this?" Grimmjow threw him to the side with a rough shove, sending Ichigo flying a far distance, he thought fast breaking his fall quickly with his feet meeting the street harshly, he groaned in pain. "Your getting hasty all of a sudden kid!" The sixth Espada shouted and dusted himself off turning to Ichigo once more, he sent a grin Ichigo's way and he started to taunt him "Was it because I spoke about that chick of yours?" he returned his sword to its position in front of him._

_Ichigo grinned scoffing, imitating him and bringing his sword into his grip again securely "Watch it Grimmjow, you'd never have a shot with her, even if you begged." his grin vanished into a frown as he realized Grimmjow was gone, a flash taking him from the line of sight, the orange haired teen whipped around back and forth looking for him in a hurry; 'Shit where'd he go?' but he moved slowly - Grimmjow was behind him in an instant sending a hard kick into the back of his head, Ichigo howled a moan of pain as he met the rough cement, blood covered the side of his face, his eye bruised and squint in pain as he rose himself to his knees._

_"Pathetic Kurosaki" Grimmjow flashed before him, Ichigo looked up a grin on his face as he started to speak after a fit of bloody coughs "Fuck you, Grimmjow" he laughed jumping to his feet but Grimmjow sent him back to the position a clenched fist thrusting toward his face, Ichigo fell back slightly. "C'mon Kurosaki, this is getting boring" he flicked his wrist back and forth flinging blood off of his fist._

_"Oh, I agree Grimmjow, it looks so fuckin' boring" His blue eyes shot open confusion ablaze as his brow upturned in question, He and Ichigo both simultaneously looked toward the voices direction, unanswered and a shared wonder between them, the blonde boy rose to his feet his sword in hand once again as he raised his sights; Grimmjow followed suit his blade ready for battle as his eyes came upon Nnoitra Gilga._

_Grimmjow relaxed a laugh in his voice now as he scoffed the fifth Espada off._

_"Beat it, Nnoitra, this fight is mine." he cocked his head stretching his sore neck._  
_"I don't think so Grimmjow, I want in on the fun" he smiled a thin smile as he toyed with the idea, Ichigo looked back and forth between them; ready to fight the both of them if need be._  
_"Fuck you, Gilga" he scoffed again turning to the orange haired boy preparing to continue their own fight. Nnoitra's face showed his rage, "Then I'll just take you both down; I'll start with you!" the lanky and pale skinned Arrancar came forward slashing at his blue haired adversary._

_Grimmjow grunted fighting back the towering mans large scythe, before bringing back his natural arrogance as he chuckled at the other Arrancars attempt. "I said it once and I'll say it again - fuck you, Gilga" he shoved him back bringing his sword forward and down onto the ebony haired man. Ichigo watched conflicted, he nodded to himself as he decided to intervene; jumping in until he was at Grimmjow's side sword drawn against the lankier man._

_Girmmjow shot an angered and confused glare "Back off, Kurosaki - I don't need your fuckin' help" the orange haired teen glared back as the shoved Nnoitra away fast. "Yeah but, you don't wanna fight me half dead right? So I'm helping you!" he stabbed at Nnoitra who fought the both of them now and Grimmjow clenched his jaw growling toward the orange haired Shinigami; "I'm not gonna team up with a fuckin' Shinigami." Noitra threw his jagged scythe forth barely missing the younger of the men "Nnoitra isn't fighting just you, he's after me too" Ichigo sliced in retaliation landing a hit successfully, the slant eyed Arrancar crawled away from them clenching his wounds in pain._

_"Your gonna be sorry you did that, Shinigami" he hissed silently in a deep throaty voice, Nnoitra acted fast, using a sonido to gain advantage over Ichigo, he was behind him now and he rose his large artillery above him pulling it down on him fast; Ichigo shrieked in pain as he was thrown into the ground covered in bloody wounds now._

_Grimmjow flashed before Nnoitra his jagged Pantera in hand and he threatened "I told you Gilga, that Shinigami is mine!" he threw a cero at him sending flames of dark navy his way leaving only slight injuries on him he cursed himself, Nnoitra gave a sly and sick smile in return "Yeah? What if I finish him right now" he giggled sadistically his mouth slipping open to reveal a thin and long tongue that was stained with a tattoo and before Grimmjow could react he was readying his cero and aiming for Ichigo beneath them; the blue haired man's eyes narrowed 'Fuck...' he was too late - the blast engulfed the body of the area and Ichigo along with it until only the crater that was left behind remained and it was completely empty._

_Grimmjow dropped his guard as he and Nnoitra examined the area for the Shinigami; there was not a trace left of him, the crater was covered with little bits of smoke and char but it was nevertheless; empty, it was a sizable hole and there was remaining bits of fire about an maybe blood here and there but Ichigo was gone; Grimmjow narrowed his brow, 'That Shinigami got done in by Nnoitra?' he scoffed turning to Nnoitra._

_"Well, Gilga, I'm gonna have to get even for that" he flashed forward slicing him with his zanpakutou, leaving a long and jagged wound over his chest; Nnoitra screamed in pain dodging further backward so as to examined the more fresh wound, instantly Grimmjow was behind him once more, he threw another slash down his back, leaving a shocked face on the Arrancar as blood gushed about, raw skin split open as he let out another howl of pain._

_Nnoitra collapsed to the ground beneath them, one bony hand covered the wound on his chest as his chest heaved desperately._

_"Your gonna learn not to fuck with me and my prey, Gilga" Grimmjow's face became void as he looked down on Nnoitra now his lip curled in revolt._

_The lankier Espada's breath was heavy as he looked back to Grimmjow with a desperate grin, the sixth Espada who had one fist held forward as a blue light charged in front of him; the lavender eyes of Nnoitra shot wide open, Grimmjow's cero began growing until the lanky man who attempted in his last moment to move, but was too slow and unable to dodge the blue blast firing fast at him now and in the blink of an eye it struck him, thrusting him about into destroyed rubble and buildings._

_His body was ragged and blood soaked now, as he coughed beneath Grimmjow, who landed right beside him; a disgusted expression on his face as he began speaking to the lower Arrancar "You aren't even worth killing, don't ever fuck with my prey, Gilga" he sheathed his weapon, leaving the fifth Espada's blood and wound covered body to rot._

:::

Grimmjow Jeagerjaques was back in the world of the living and looking for Rukia, he had a cigarette in his mouth and arrayed a gigai, fashioning himself as a regular human to search for the dark haired woman he sought for. He was outside a building that had a sign reading 'Kurosaki Clinic', he flicked the cigarette away approaching the door. His heavy footsteps followed one another to the door; before he arrived a young and familiar girl opened the door her eyes wide with shock, she had two little pony tails and wore a school uniform.

"Hey, its Rukia's friend! Karin, come here!" she smiled to him and asked him briefly "Are you looking for Rukia? Because she's not here." Grimmjow stayed silent as he stared at the little girl his brow narrow and mouth tight in a frown.

"Yeah kid, whatever don't tell her I came by got it?" he turned around and began leaving, he listened to light footsteps follow close behind him until the blonde girl was at his side quickly she opened her mouth and spoke in an aggravatingly quick pace "Are you her boyfriend? Because I sense tension between you; like in my manga!" she pulled up a colorful book and showed him shoving the cover of a woman and man doing suggestive things into his face.

Grimmjow raised one brow at the sexual themes on the cover but shook it off and shot her a repulsed glare and he scoffed to himself_ 'What the fuck...?'_ he rolled his eyes. "Whatever you say kid now beat it" he continued walking away and she followed him still, beginning to speak once more "Are you dating her?" she raised her brow to him as he adorned a face of little curiosity.

He scoffed to himself _'Like fuck we are...'_ he chuckled realizing just how many meanings that may or may not have. Grimmjow stopped and turned to her at last and spoke annoyance lacing his plea "Listen kid, last time I checked casual fucking ain't a relationship." shocked by his words Yuzu's eyes shot wide open surprise lighting her face.

He kept walking a grin on his face as she finally stopped trailing him, her darker haired sister finally caught up to her eventually and asked in a exhausted sigh "Was that that dude Rukia let in our house awhile ago?" Yuzu nodded "Yeah, it was - He said he and Rukia were _'casual fucking'_ what does that mean Karin?" she cocked her head asking her sister innocently, Karin palmed her face and patted her sister's head lightly and they watched the blue haired man leave.

Grimmjow continued down the street, brushing off the brief annoyance he had after speaking to her mere moments ago, he continued searching the streets for the short woman he had been searching for, he let out an outward sigh aggravated at his circumstances.

'Where is that fuckin' Shinigami...?' he growled and quickly closed his eyes opening his senses to search for Rukia's reiatsu and before long he found a lead as fast as he had begun, he opened his eyes quickly, thinking to himself _'Found her...'_ a smirk came to his face but that faded fast as his senses were clouded with another reiatsu approaching him, he looked about for the energy that was now very close to him; it was no threat but it was a familiar one, he stopped dead in his tracks, turning around slowly upon hearing the cross tapping of a shoe at his back.

Edging slowly toward the persons direction, Grimmjow's jaw fell open slightly as he recognized who exactly it was, she had long curly auburn hair, big brown eyes that were filled with anger or confusion he couldn't really tell and she wore two blue flower shaped clips.

_'Fuck...'_ he cursed annoyance written all over his face as he realized the girls face now.

Orihime spoke slowly almost as though she had mistaken the blue haired man for someone else entirely wondering if it truly was the Arrancar who had helped kidnap her, her brow narrowed and she interrogated him her voice low and timid with question.

"Grimmjow..." her brow was raised to him and she continued "Wha-what are you doing here?" she held her arms in front of her a defensive pose now taking over her entire body in a slow shift, Grimmjow rolled his eyes "Don't play hero, kid" she took one of her clip by the hand her brow narrowed and uncertain she said fast "I don't want to fight..." he shifted his weight to one foot leaning back and cocking his head to her_ 'What a stupid brat'_

"I have no interest in fighting, let alone some weak kid like you." he scoffed at her less than impressive threat potential, she was taken back and dropped her defense and her eyes widened in surprise at his disinterest "Why _are_ you here then...?" she swallowed deeply and went on before he was able to make a reply. "You're-you're..here for Rukia, aren't you...?" she crossed her arms questioning him.

Grimmjow's brow raised quickly he was a little surprised as Orihime suddenly became more perceptive, he pocketed his hands not caring to beat around the bush and make up lies; he began bluntly "Yeah, I am." his face suddenly more somber upon revealing his interests to her, she gasped silently as he finished.

"Why?" she stepped forward inquiring further.  
"None of your fucking business." he scowled, her brow creased in displeasure, he huffed irritation building in his lungs.  
"Then I'll ask Rukia herself." she shrugged and began to turn, he grabbed her stopping her in place. "Listen -" he gritted his teeth and went on "- we have some stuff to talk about, her and me." Orihime raised her brow her mouth suddenly and more slightly upturned, she turned to a nearby bench and smiled before talking to him.

"What kind of business?" his lip curled "Personal business" she frowned "So then, how did you guys meet?" she brought a finger to her lip in question, the blue haired man chuckled and pocketed his hand speaking in an empty and satirical tone. "I ran my hand through her stomach." he gave a blunt and careless answer, she crossed her arms once more her brow returning to its narrow position, she was decently annoyed with him.

"I helped her out a couple times awhile ago." he said in finally. "And she owed me." the brown eyed girl let a slight smile come to her face as she spoke next her words filled with suggestion "So, you guys became friends, then?" she nodded her expression resembling a saddened one now. "That's good, Rukia...hasn't been Rukia lately..." she gave a half smile.

A long silence lingered and Grimmjow winced thinking of how he and Rukia left off; remembering that he had admitted to fighting the orange haired brat, he cursed in a mumble.

Orihime let out a loud sigh and changed the subject becoming forcibly cheery now "You guys...have been together haven't you? I won't tell anyone just be honest" she nodded and cocked her head to him and he stood there glaring at her, not waiting long before he shrugged nonchalantly.

He let a sly look slip over his face and started "We've fucked a couple times...yeah" he let a grin come to his face after thinking of what Rukia would say now and how she would protest at his declaration of their sexual relationship, Orihime began staring at him baffled and amazed at what he had revealed to her, he laughed to himself, her face was priceless.

"R-really?" blush appeared on her face as she became curious.  
"Yeah, really." He gave a blunt answer paying her no real mind, Orihime sighed shutting her eyes before raising to her feet and speaking slowly "If you hurt her...Grimmjow..." she stopped her words trailing away before she continued off down the road at last, leaving him on the busy street alone.

:::

Rukia raised from a tiny padded bed she had slept on in the dusty old shop, her limbs still sore from previous days confrontations, she rubbed her arms and shoulder sitting upright as the blonde shopkeeper greeted her to the morning, he handed her tea sitting on the ground beside her.

She coughed into her hand and spoke smoothly "Thanks for helping me out of Hueco Mundo." she held her tea tightly in her bruised fingers, he sighed and waved his fan about brushing off her formalities "Absolutely no trouble, at all!" he finished and she let her head fall between her shoulders, Urahara cleared his throat talking in a calmer volume now "So, Miss. Kuchiki, how can I help you today then?" he let his familiar smile cover his face.

Rukia sighed to herself, swallowing hard before finally looking up to the airy shop-owner and she tried to speak, her voice scratchy and hoarse as a knot formed in her throat, it was the same dry-swallow feeling, she winced as her voice failed to speak her mind; _was the mere thought of Girmmjow doing this, so horrible? Why was it affecting her so?_ She shook it off and continued as best she could.

"I want to know what happened to Ichigo, what _really_ happened..." she sighed squeezing her warm cup of tea but went on accordingly "...and I need your help, have any Arrancar come by that you..." she swallowed a deep gulp vocal from her throat "...that you have noticed?" Urahara looked up to her a face of suspicion hidden behind a low tipped hat.

Her ashen eyes were wide and her face was pale, appearing peaked, she swallowed; _would he sense she'd been with Grimmjow? How would he react? Did she really care so much if he had known?_ She gritted her teeth willing the sickened feeling out of her stomach quickly and as she had done so the sandy haired shop-keeper stood and spoke out after his long silence "Hmm, let me go consult Tessai, I'll be back momentarily, Miss Kuchiki, with the information you desire." he left a tense Rukia to herself and the room.

She let out a loud sigh as the door slid shut, relief rushed through her veins, she let her nerves become calm again and bringing her hands to cup her face tiredly, brushing the hair from her frame. She let her hands massage her temples before she finally removed them letting the hair fall back into place. _Why do I even care so much? Because its just wrong._ she let out a groan of frustration pushing her tea away and hugging her knees tightly.

Thoughts began racing through her mind, what was Grimmjow doing, was he mad, did he care she was gone? She was taken back suddenly as she let thoughts of the blue eyed man creep back into her mind which were inevitably followed by thoughts of Ichigo; _had Grimmjow truly killed him? _She let out a growl of frustration, her face dug deep into her knees.

Was that why she was truly here? Because she didn't _want_ to believe he had anything to do with it, after everything that happened within the passing days? She let her head fall to her knees once more a sigh filling the space between, footsteps approached from outside the door space, her head snapped up and she adjusted herself rubbing her eyes and sitting straight as the shop-keeper entered the room again.

His face was stern and serious as he took his place on the floor next to her once again, he let out a inward sigh before he spoke to her, his arms were folded over one another in a humorless manner.

"Nnoitra Gilga." he let out simply, he said nothing more as he watched realization rush over Rukia's face her eyes were wide and mouth pursed stiffly; she let her eyes become slightly teared, a burning now their only sensation, shock reiterating through her bones and then she felt it again; that gut feeling, a knot forming in her stomach as though she would throw up, she rose to her feet quickly rushing out the door in a blink before the blonde older man had added anymore to his statement.

Urahara sighed to himself as he felt Rukia gaining distance between herself and the shop.

_:::_

Grimmjow had been through the city looking for the raven haired woman relentlessly, he let out an aggravated sigh leaning against a nearby building, he pulled a lighter out putting a cigarette to his lips and as he lit the small stick with the tiny flame, he let out a hard grunt of irritation.

"I'm starting to think she ain't even here anymore..." he inhaled and exhaled, his puff of air making a thick smoke, he brought the stick to his lips once more before finally flicking it to the side of himself, shoving away from the wall and continuing down the busy side-street, carelessly bumping shoulders with passer-by, who shouted obscenities as he walked away ignoring them.

_'Where is that woman?'_

He walked straight ahead looking forward; he stopped spotting a short woman, with short raven hair, his eyes shot open as he began pushing and shoving citizens out of the way finally reaching the destination to find that she was already gone, he cursed himself looking about once more for her. She was nowhere, he pocketed his hands and gave a further agitated sigh as he dug for another cigarette, his hand fumbling about jean pockets before finally pulling a lighter and cigarette out again,

And as he brought the small roll of tobacco to his lips it was suddenly thrown from him as he was jerked about by passing faces, he bad-mouthed them before bending to pick it up once more, a shoe stepping on it and leaving only a dust of brown paper much to his anger, he growled, his eyes trailed up the rather long figures leg, coming to a thin and scarred yet familiar face, lavender eyes piercing his blue and narrowed orbs.

"Thought I fuckin' killed you." Grimmjow spat coarsely as he faced his recent enemy, anger boiling to the very tip of his skin.  
"You _thought_ wrong, Jeagerjaques" He said in a chuckle. Grimmjow stood laxly shifting his weight away from the tall and thin man as he cocked his head in an arrogant manner and contemned "_Go fuckin' die already_" Nnoitra angered now threw his fist forth slicing partially into and past his dodging opponent.

"C'mon, Gilga, is that all you got?" Grimmjwo said retiring from the gigai he had been inhabiting, he discarded it and threw punch after punch at the inky haired man, landing but a few blows on him before he sonido'd behind him bolting an upright kick on the fifth Espada, sending him into the pavement spitting up coughs, that slowly evolved into barbarous laughs.

Grimmjow gave a sick and confused glare as he watched his enemy dissolve into a more sadistic beast than before "You're a sick piece of shit you know that?" Grimmjow said leaning down close to him, the taller man looked up to him spitting to him before speaking through laughs.

"Admit it, Jeagerjaques, you can't stand that I fucked with your _tight_ little Shinigami?" he said a snickering laugh covering the air, Grimmjows brow narrowed, his lip curling at the very thought of him and what he had tried to do to Rukia - he delivered a hard kick to the giggling man beneath him, his body rolling away in violent bounces and then quickly shuffling once more to his side, unsheathing his sword in a haste but pausing to speak his face void before growing a grin "You know, Gigla?" Nnoitra coughed blood and smiled thinly up at him before growing an irritated expression and rolling his eyes he said "_What?_" the blue eyed man lent forth and let a smirk become evident over his face "You always have dealt with my leftovers; first Kurosaki -"

Nnoitra felt rage boiling in his blood.

"Now that Shinigami" he finished, putting up a careless front, Nnoitra then jolted to his feet sending his heeled boot into Grimmjwo who brought arms up as a guard, sticking his tongue out and beginning to release a golden light from the very tip of it the pale man threw a golden blast at him, leaving no apparent trace of him, he looked about for the shorter man and gave a victorious giggle; "Ha! Grimmjow, you were never a match for me!" he let a fit of laughs subdue the air.

Nnoitra continued looking about nearly certain his enemy was done for good, a sick smile crossed his face as he turned readying to open a Garganta his body willing feet to move but no such action would take place, he was baffled, his uncovered eye looking to his feet now; they were layered in a still growing layer of a hard substance; Ice? he gasped looking around still struggling to free his feet in a panic, shouting frantically "Where are you, you little bitch?"

Rukia pounced fast from an electric wire that hung above Nnoitra holding her sword gracefully as she said her words nimble and quick. "_Next Dance, White Ripple_!"

The ice burst about quickly Nnoitra whipped around but finally became frozen in his pose, a thick ice coating him entirely now, his face paused in a rage-filled expression, his fists clenched and body contorted in a turn. Rukia whipped her blade about, diamonds of ice cluttering to the floor as she turned around facing her blue haired other, he wore a grin as he watched her sheath her sword with closed yet narrow eyes.

"Shinigami..." he approached her slowly and she looked up at his much taller form "Grimmjow..." she gave a wince and he carried on "I didn't need help, I'm the sixth Espada..." He scoffed and his brow narrowed "All you Shinigami are so weak and naive..." he plugged a finger in his ear giving a growl of annoyance and she scowled at him and he gave her an arrogant demeanor. Rukia gasped, crossly walking up to him and hitting him in his bare chest with a swat, triggering him to grab her tiny wrist and neutralizing her "You arrogant-" she gritted her teeth giving up, letting out a deep sigh.

Grimmjow stood still his eyes stern as they caught her wide bluish grey orbs, she was silent as she waited for him to speak and he did so as he loosened her from his grip "So, Shinigami, how'd you find out I didn't kill your _boyfriend_..." he said aloofly his lip curling at the mention of Ichigo.

She straightened herself and looked up at him her eyes soft and sincere as she articulated "I think, I already knew..." she said softly, his head snapped to the side looking to her - their eyes locking for an instant, they were closer now at some point in their brief banter they had suddenly become very close, inching forth even now, Rukia felt her heart deep in her throat; interrupted shortly, they both stopped, eyes agape, while a small popping sound filled the air.

"Shit" Grimmjow cursed as they both looked quickly in the direction of the ice-wall, cracks and breaks appearing fast and the sound becoming louder and louder with each pop closer to the previous one, Rukia's brow was narrow as she looked to the blue haired man "What now?" she said in a panic, beads of sweat falling from her forehead as she stared intently at him.

"This." He inched closer, her eyes widened as she shouted "Grimmjow, no!" he scooped his arms under her legs and lifted her throwing her over his shoulder leaving her surprised as he jumped back swiftly rushing his navy colored cero toward his frozen enemy, the ice imploding on impact until shards of the snowy wall fell around them from above, leaving nothing but melted pelts and fire in its wake; Nnoitra gone with it.

:::

Grimmjow grounded himself at the dingy little clinic, lowering Rukia to her feet and off his shoulder. She wasted no time and sending her palm to his face in a quick whip-like motion, throwing him to face another direction on impact, he rubbed at his cheek and jaw turning to her and cursing "You little bitch." she gave a huff, crossing her arms as she turned back to him to speak.

"Don't ever do that again" she patted herself off from the ice that still clang to her robes, he growled his nose wrinkling in anger as he answered "Do _what_, _help you_, you crazy bitch?" he said rather baffled - and that was hard to do to him. She sighed and crossed her arms once more "No, you fool, carrying me like I'm some weak little woman." she turned to him her mouth curved in a frown.

He rolled his eyes and grunted annoyance evident in his every action._ 'Women...'_ he pocketed his hands and answered "Can't promise that, babe." she stopped and turned to him, her brow upturned in question "What, did you call..." she chortled before sighing simply, she caved.

"Rukia..." Grimmjow tried, catching her by surprise at the call of her name, her gaze was wide over a perplexed face, she stepped forward to him one of her brows turned in curiosity, nearly ending the gap between them and speaking slow and unsure "Yes...?"

They were closer then before, their faces inches away.

"Grimmjow!" They both froze, Grimmjow hanging his shoulder and looking to the direction of the call, his brow low and his demeanor sore as he answered "What!" he snapped as he looked over, he couldn't say being interrupted so constantly wasn't making him more than angry at this point, he brought his eyes upon the tallest and lankiest of his subordinates; Shawlong Kūfang and one after another the others followed him.

The shortest of them, Di Roy, looked at Rukia and then to Grimmjow before speaking "We, felt a Shinigami's reiatsu rise with yours and we..." he trailed off the tallest and thinnest of them cutting in, coughing to clear his throat before bowing and mumbling hastily "We see whats going on, forgive us, sir." Grimmjow growled and spat shortly "I don't need any help, go back to Las Noches. Now." he finished, pocketing his hands and they disappeared nearly as fast as they had come to their destination.

Rukia uncrossed her arms gesturing to Grimmjow as she voiced her words in a playful tone "They are very loyal to you." her brow raised to him and he returned her a distracted stare his temple furrowed. "What are you sayin'?" he cocked his head to her, she gave a half smile and looked to him again "They're your friends, right?" he snorted in a chuckle "Like hell, what is it with you Shinigami and this _"friend"_ shit?" he scoffed, she pursed her lips and exhaled "Everyone needs them, even the "sixth Espada' " she hit him in the chest lightly and flirtatiously.

The silence returned between them.

The front door to the clinic opened quickly, Rukia acted hastily shoving Grimmjow into nearby bushes and she followed him, he hit the ground in a loud thud and she on top of him her legs hugging the sides of his abdominal, grunting in pain he looked up to her a smirk spreading over his face slyly; "Really, Kuchiki, _here_?" he flashed a charming beam to her, she rolled her eyes "Shut up." she stopped, listening for the door to shut once more "Hello?" a young voice called out, receiving no answer, the young Kurosaki girl retreated into the house once more.

"She's gone." The raven haired woman exclaimed, then crawled out of the bushes brushing herself off and the blue eyed man followed suit, straightening his jacket as he rose from beneath her, his gaze to her once again watching her as she exhaled and crossed her arms "Well then, my gigai should be here some place..." She turned away beginning to leave "...try not to get into trouble, _Arrancar_" she finished teasingly. He let a grin grace his feature and sauntered up to her slowly, ushering her slowly over to the wall of the clinic; placing himself nearer to her cheek, further passed to her ear. Slowly he started to go further; "Grimmjow..." She mumbled as he scoffed, she grabbed him, shoving him away and looking deep into his blue gaze.

"We can't...I have to-" he growled in frustration "-Go." he said finishing her sentence, she narrowed her brow "Yes." "Calm down Shinigami, I was messin' with you." he finished, Rukia gave him her casual glare just before an interruption split them apart out of the blue, her phone began beeping the words 'Hollow' repetitively and vibrating the small device within in her pocket and much to his irritation without another word she was gone.

Grimmjow gave a gruff sigh.

* * *

I was thinking on how I could explain _how_ Grimmjow brought his fraccion from Hell and all I can say is just watch **Hell Chapter, Bleach Movie 4** - it explains everything in my opinion, the bad guys I think come from hell or try to free themselves - and honestly I think Grimmjow is capable of this, he's strong enough!

Anyhow, thanks for the much appreciated and continued support everyone, I am glad my favorite pair is garnering many reviews! I hope this chapter is any good, I've spent all week on it! Whoo, I proofread but mistakes may still be there, for which I apologize...

_Kindly, your Author_


	6. Desarmar

___**DISCLAIMER**__; Grimmjow, Rukia, Ichigo, Orihime, Uryu, Ichigo etc. etc. and Bleach's Original Character's and concepts do not belong to me, I own none of this, all rights where due, Tite Kubo and Shonen Jump._

**AUTHOR NOTE**; I always intended on continuing this Fanfic, hopefully this chapter suffices, I've been going through a lot of stuff lately, and intended on ending this fic fully and soon too, reviews are always appreciated, but above all please enjoy.

* * *

**Desarmar**

Disarm you with a smile  
And cut you like you want me to  
Cut that little child  
Inside of me and such a part of you

Rukia sighed looking out at the house of the town before her from the high branches of a tree at the Kurosaki Clinic, she couldn't help but think of Ichigo the more she spent time with Grimmjow; she brushed hair from her eyes and frowned thinking of the two men. Ichigo who had always been important to her and Grimmjow who she had come to need in the weeks that passed.

"Rukia?" She heard a question come from beneath her, at the ground just below the tree. It was Yuzu, the brown eyed girl looked up to to branch where the Shinigami sat and frowned "What are you doing up there...?" Rukia's brow raised and she quickly disguised her frown and deep temperament and said with a smile "N-nothing!" the young girl smiled and said "Okay, I made dinner - it's your favorites too!" she nodded and then ran back to the house without another word.

"This is how it's going to be from now on." She sighed. "I have to accept that..." She jumped down from the tree and followed the younger girl to the house. Karin walked outside and addressed the Shinigami after nodding to Yuzu who had just entered the house.

The dark haired woman smiled and spoke to her "Karin?" Rukia asked, a bit confused.  
"Rukia..." she sighed as a start "I know about you and that dude with the blue hair - you're dating or something, aren't you is that why you're acting so weird lately?" She said sighing and scratching the back of her head.  
Rukia was taken aback "W-what...?" She felt beads of sweat build on her forehead "No, Karin - he's just a friend, nothing more..."  
Was she lying to herself? Was she being honest? Grimmjow and her had started a complicated relationship if nothing at all but she didn't know for sure what they were to each other and she surely didn't know how to star with the young girl. Rukia sighed and her shoulders tightened as her brow arched upward in a frown "He's a friend that's all." She assured herself more than anyone else.

She stopped turning to face away from the Clinic and started "Actually - sorry, Karin but will you tell Yuzu and your father that I am going to miss dinner?" Rukia forced herself to smile weakly and turned running to the gate of the backyard and leaving in a flash, her face hidden as she left . Karin gave a straight and void expression and sighed.

"What's with her...?"

:::...:::

"Oof!" Rukia grunted as she fell backwards, her unsheathed sword landing far from her reach, she rubbed her neck and slowed to a stand until she was at her full footing once more. She turned to Grimmjow who stood across from her and had no sword in his grip, he'd been fighting only using his fists and their eyes locked momentarily.

It was late when she had arrived at Hueco Mundo and requested that Grimmjow train with her, she told him she had wanted to hone her skills and clear her mind and Grimmjow of all people understood how a good fight could help in that way; but he didn't buy it from her, he could tell somehting was bothering her.

"What Shinigami, givin' up now?" he smirked, his bizarre form of charm returning itself.  
Rukia's nose scrunched up and her mouth turned in a slight frown "We're training Grimmjow...not fighting." she said plainly. He made a flash-like movement and quickly appeared before her.  
"You gotta train like your life depends on it..." He frowned and narrowed his brow frankly "...Or else you aren't doin' it right." He finished and leaned over with an outstretched hand toward her. Rukia's eyes followed the direction of his rather big grip until it was mere inches from her face, she cleared her throat and slowly brought her own hand to his gripping it tightly.

Her eyes made glades over his ever apparent shirtless chest, a scar covered yet toned abdominal sending a heated blush to her face, she swallowed _'How unprofessional of me...'_ she groaned mentally. "Thanks..." Failing as she tried to say her words nonchalantly and he helped to lift her back to her feet.  
"You got it, Kuchiki." He returned a rather comfortably said reply. He was calm and relaxed, Rukia came to notice training made him this way. His tightly flexed muscles were both dirt and sweat covered, and it was making her nerves racked with stray thoughts.

"You gotta know how to take down bigger targets..." he said gruffly but smoothly, his shoulders adjusting to relieve any aches he may have, and his every muscle flexed and glistened with a faint steam while he took his own hands to rubbing his aches.  
"I know how..." She said her brows turned upward in defense, while she started to feel slightly shy.  
"Is that why I'm still standing?" He scoffed goading her in what was similar to a chuckle.  
"I've taken _you_ down...and other Arrancar..." she said giving a glower.

"Alright then, try this out." He said slowly approaching at her backside, his chest making slight contact before he slowly wrapped a haled arm around her collar. She took a nervous gulp before choking out silent protests "G-Grimmjow..." her voice came out only as a meek mumble, and his other arm had suddenly found its way behind her neck now and held her in a grip.

His warm skin was at her back and heated breaths fast down her neck, both their breaths were delayed from the previous work out, yet she held her breath, her body arching and her every sense reacting to him. He was so tall, and they were both so opposite of each other, she blushed as she payed close attention to him behind her.

"Come on." he said out of what seemed to be a seductive purr.  
"W-what...?" she said lowly a blush fighting its way to her cheeks still.  
"-Try and get out." He started "This is a 'Rear choke'." he explained quickly and finished "Now, Shinigami, try and escape." he almost demanded in his husky voice. She exhaled deeply, nervous all the while and brought her hands upward, her fingers just beginning contact with his muscular forearm.

It was driving her crazy and she had no idea why, but she had a pent up anticipation. She groaned mentally and continued, and tried to grab him; his skin was hot, no doubt the exertions of trainings doing, Rukia's touch transitioned to a small grip, her soft hands feeling out his own heated skin as she attempted to tear his arm away but garnered little results.

"No, Shinigami -" He said his voice breaking a heavy air, he released his grip from around her and turned her to face him, her eyes were wide in surprise as he spoke again "You aren't gonna get out of it like that." He grabbed her arms and positioned them before her, leaving her to feel like some sort of doll her face a bit more red now.

_'His hands are...soft, but rough...'_ She mused drifting away before snapping herself out quickly and feeling a little embarrassed._ 'Ugh, pay attention...'_

Rukia now held her arms before her in a defensive stance as Grimmjow had arranged her to do, his brusque hands held her and he began speaking once again. "You have to grab the enemies arms..." he grabbed her arms and pulled them forward slightly "Gain footing behind the opponent..." he turned his leg until it was juxtapose to hers "Then flip the enemy..." he gently yanked her toppling her to the ground. She grunted and fell to a position on the floor right below him, and not long after that he followed until he was above her, as she was laying on her back now.

She swallowed hard and he eyed her and she stared back, her light hued orbs flitting about hastily, until he at last brought his mouth an inch from hers, she closed her eyes, until their lips were just grazing one anothers now. She gulped nervously, _where was this going?  
_They kissed, heated breaths between them closed by a firm caress, Grimmjow's hands grabbed her waistline bringing himself close enough until their skin was up against one another, chest to chest, until she could feel his hands tugging her hakama's sash until her hips were against his, and not an inch was spared between them.

His sharp kiss fought its way to her neck and she craned her head practically begging him to go further, she winced as her breath now became loud sighs, his mouth eager at the nape of her neck.

"Grimmjow..." she let out a low whisper and he grunted back in reply, he wore a lazy tone as he was deeply focused on _certain_ other things. She moaned as he bit her neck lightly, his charming fangs skimming the area flirtatiously she grunted shifting about tensely. Rukia's hands found their ways to his shoulders and gripped shakily, her breathe a high and delayed pant as she felt Grimmjow's firm hand play with her sash.

"Mmf..." she grimaced biting the corner of her bottom lip.

Grimmjow grinned as he kissed her neck and collar further adding to her nervousness, taking his time with her; she was cute when she was nervous and it was ironic to see such a noble princess like her get as hot and bothered as she was now but he definitely wasn't complaining.

His hand at last pulled the ends of her sash until it started to fall away. A grin was still plastered over his face, he loved winning but winning this Shinigami had a sweet taste all its own, the grin that covered his face became one of victory now. "Unf..." Rukia made little noises shifting about the ground beneath them.

A knock interrupted and abruptly came to the door._ 'Shit.'_ Grimmjow groaned but Rukia simply shrieked in surprise as she snapped her vision in the direction of the noises. "Boss!" They both heard call from behind the door to the training area.

They separated from each other fast, and with much regret and difficulty Grimmjow arose from the floor _'Dammit...'_ he snarled in a groan watching Rukia tie her sash quickly, her shy hands fumbling about, blushing as she did so. Being interrupted was on the list of things he really hated, he turned to the door with annoyed body language and called out in a hiss-like roar "Whattaya want?"

The person entered, it was a blonde tall man - a member of Grimmjows fraccion? She questioned her eyes examining him.

The tall man blue haired and gamine woman turned their heads quickly to find that the blue haired Arrancars subordinate began approaching them from the distance; his presence was to be expected, they were in Hueco Mundo after all, the raven haired woman exhaled in relief as the fraccion wore a clueless face - clearly dull to their intentions earlier.

She was glad the blonde man didn't suspect anything - but it _was_ Grimmjow's personal training area they were in, she wasn't really surprised this man had come there. Rukia nervously cleared her throat into a hand and gave side glances to Grimmjow, who hadn't broken his eye contact with her, making her all the more nervous.

Was she really _this_ nervous in front of Grimmjows fraccion, or was it just Grimmjow? No, she just needed to calm her nerves, that's all, she sighed crossing her arms, but she couldn't stop her mind from coming back to him.

She moaned mentally, she didn't think she would be able to either.

The duo's attentions were turned to the tall lanky blonde now, who Rukia came quickly to recall was _Ilforte_ Granz. Grimmjow wore a scowl-like demeanor and the ebony haired Shinigami was observing him closely now. The light haired man approached Grimmjow with an unmistakable respect and said something briefly.

"We've been told that the Shinigami's friend is here, boss, should we allow them in?" he inquired.  
Grimmjow waved his hand dismissively "No." he asserted briefly.  
"What..?" Rukia's head snapped quickly to his direction, Grimmjow groaned annoyed, weren't they just in the middle of something? He thought, becoming a little cross. "Fine...let 'em in." He changed his tune and demanded aloud, his annoyance more evident now,'There go my plans...' he thought with a frown and with a narrow brow he eyed Rukia then growled curses at his luck.

:::...:::

The younger woman placed a box of pastries between them "O-oh, training...?" Orihime had slight blush on her cheeks as she stuttered the words, after listening to Rukia explain why she was with the blue haired Arrancar.  
"Orihime, it's not like that!" the shorter woman fought a blush at her own cheeks, taking a fluffy pastry in hand "It was strictly..." she cleared her throat "...Professional."

Rukia tried to convince herself more than anyone of this but she spoke the next words with hope of fooling herself "He's just training me, with what Nnoitra pulled and how unprepared I was..." She clenched her jaw "I just don't ever want that to happen again." She hung her head low.

Orihime made a low expression and sighed "Rukia..."  
Rukia sighed and put her hands on her hips, with her brow slightly narrow, she pouted "Besides..." she looked at Grimmjow who was standing out in the distant training area, throwing punches into the air as practice and stopped turning to eye the petite Shinigami in return. "...Grimmjow is an Arrancar..." she said her expression more somber then before.

"Rukia...I-" Orihime started but trailed off, at a loss for words.

Grimmjow approached them slowly, his hands in his pockets as he came to a stop standing just beside the two women. Rukia gave her auburn haired friend one last glance, a stare that seemed to want nothing more than to change the discussion and then finally she turned to the tall man her glance giving off a feeling Grimmjow recognized from her.

"What?" His brow had become flat upon staring at her, something was wrong he had become able to know this much about her by now, but what was it? Had that orange hair girl said something? No, they're friends - it had to be something else. Rukia sighed and finally returned to him "It's nothing." She stated emptily.

"Suit yourself, Shinigami." he shrugged taking one of Orihime's sweets and biting into it, his inner thoughts far more interested than he had led on, what was she hiding? Rukia's eyes followed Grimmjow slowly, there were things she wanted to say to him and she knew he could tell, but he would let it drop for the the time being, the young human girl finding out his interest in Rukia's feelings - she'd assume things that he just didn't want.

Orihime hummed "Well, bye Rukia, I should go back home now-" She said with her mood suddenly changing.  
"W-why?" Rukia inquired nervously, she wasn't sure she wanted to be alone with this certain Arrancar just yet.

"I was only my work break." She laughed, scratching her head. "Bye!"  
"See you then, Orihime..." She replied, the young woman ran in the opposite direction quickly, until Grimmjow and Rukia were alone once more. Rukia exhaled with a scolding temperament "That girl..." she crossed her arms, feelings Grimmjows eyes on her suddenly - it was unmistakable.

"W-what...?" she kept her arms crossed, nervously looking to him.

He rolled his eyes before he let them fall to hers suddenly, and raised an eyebrow to her. "Alright, Rukia - what is it?" He insinuated she'd been hiding something plainly, she was silently surprised as she heard her name. "Tell me." His voice demanded in his casual way he normally did.

_'"What do you mean"_ She grimaced, trying to hide her innermost thoughts.  
"Don't lie to me, out with it." He shifted his weight until he was leaning toward her.

She drew in "Fine, Grimmjow..." What was she planning on saying, she asked herself this question with harsh thoughts. Are they dating? Were they friends? Or did he even care about this matter like she did? She gulped "I just wanted to say -" she nodded, her expression more somber now, and beamed faintly "I wanted to say - thanks for training with me." He raised his expression adorning a sulk now and his blue orbs scanned her with interrogation.

"Don't mention it..." he said plainly and shifted his gaze.

Did she think he bought that? She truly was naive when she wanted to be "Alright, let's go - we're done for the day..." he gestured his hand and she quickly set aside the box of pastries walking toward him until they were side by side, walking steadily until he lead her out the door and back into the dark halls of the sandy building.

He lead her into a new room that was just around the corner and shut the door behind him "Eh...?" she gulped looking around as she took in he surroundings; it was Grimmjows room, Rukia's eyes darted from furniture pieces until they slowly found the large bed.

Her recollections of the certain space brought a heat to her cheeks as she shifted about nervously, she couldn't help but feel a tug at her chest thinking about the last time she'd been in here, and at last she faced Grimmjow again.

"Go ahead and rest here." He suggested, running a hand through light blue locks.  
"Wwhere are you going...?" she inquired coyly.  
"To my shower..." He said dropping his sash and his hakama with it, his body completely uncovered now. Rukia's eyes widened, the heat at her cheeks a harsh blaze while she turned away and brought a hand over her sight, until she heard Grimmjow's footsteps walk into the next room.

_'H-he just undressed right there...?'_ She exclaimed mentally, shocked as he left the room. She placed her hands over her face and calmed down, and removing her hands she began looking about his room. "His room is so weird..." There were messily arranged furnishings, his bed was unmade and it wasn't as dim as other Arrancar's rooms had been. "I wonder if he ever sleeps here..." she asked her self, it looked like no one lived there with slight dustings covering the furniture's. "It smells nice..." Her nose scrunched up and her expression became a pleased one; _'It smells...good.'_  
She sighed, now that he had gone and fell onto his bed arms outstretched comfortably.

Sighing, she shut her eyes shortly and listened to the running water of the room next to her, it was Grimmjow taking a shower, the steam escaping the room through a visible gap in the doors opening. The slim Shinigami's eyes drifted to the doorway and stayed there.

What was she going to say when he came out, there were so many things she had wanted to say to him but simply didn't know how, she exhaled and her breath left in a whisper the moments passed but her thoughts scattered in her mind for what felt like hours.

"Hey" she heard the low voice call and snapped out of her short slumber in a flash.  
"Ah..." She breathed and opened her eyes slowly. Grimmjow eyed her as she was laying flat amongst the bed, and raised his brow, she looked far too appealing laying in his sheets like that. He narrowed his brow to her and gestured to the shower room "Go ahead Shinigami, it's all yours." he said, his skin still damp with hot shower water.

Rukia choked as her cheeks flooded "Th-thanks." She took in as her eyes mapped about his toned body, that was now covered only in a towel, she stood and quickly, what was she doing? He could see her gawking at him and he  
raised a grin at her.

"What, Shinigami...?" He pursued her.  
She narrowed her brow "Nothing..." Why does he continue to call her that? He knew her name, was he doing it to keep his distance from her or was it his way of reminding himself that they were two completely different people - not friends? She sighed , not saying another word and suddenly walked into the Arrancars shower room shutting the door quickly and leaving a confused Grimmjow to himself.

"What the hell is a matter with her?" He stared at the door momentarily before rubbing his neck, annoyance pestering him.

:::...:::

Rukia had returned to the world of the living, she returned to school with Orihime early that morning and silently began down the town street.

"Rukia...?" the orange haired woman broke the silence.  
Rukia raised her brow and called back "Yes?"  
"I had the weirdest dream last night!" she exclaimed and continued "You and Grimmjow w-were fighting and then it escalated into kisses and-" she blushed, turning her shy gaze to the floor. The short woman felt hair stand on the back of her neck and her body stiffen as she turned to Orihime interrupting "W-what...?!" she forced a laugh and smile, feeling a gut wrenching feeling deep inside. The curly haired teen exhaled and started again "You guys looked cute..." she exclaimed with a finger to her chin. The ebony haired woman exclaimed loudly "O-Orihime, s-stop...!" blush burnt bright beneath her eyes as she hung her head low and shy.

"A-are you blushing Rukia...?!" Orihime said with a sly and girlish smile, was she secretly excited about this? Rukia sighed, and placed her hands at her hips looking to her friend, a straight expression slightly covered in blush "No, I am not." she said shutting her eyes and narrowing her brow.

"Inoue, Kuchiki." They heard someone greet behind them, an turned quickly to see Uryu standing there. Rukia greeted him shortly Orihime followed suit smiling and saying "Uryu, I had such a weird dream -" The dark haired Shinigami grabbed her, covering her mouth and forcing herself to conceal a nervous laugh "O-Orihime!"

"O-oh, right, sorry Rukia." she giggled and scratched the back of her head. Uryu wore a confused expression but shrugged as she turned his attention to Orihme "Inoue, would you come with me?" he said adjusting his glasses. The auburn haired woman nodded with a smile "Alright! Bye Rukia, see you after school!" she ran off alongside Uryu until they were out of sight behind a building.

"What are they up to...?" Rukia sighed tiredly 'Maybe they were taking care of Hollows?' she thought and then took her phone checking the area for any Hollow threats before at last heading off to her classes.

:::...:::

A slender hollow, with large talons slashed toward the Shinigami who attempted a last moment dodge - failing as she felt sharp contact at her side, the beasts claw clung to her skin as the sharp curve caught onto her like a hook.

"Damn!" she cried jerking away as the claw tore from her side, blood and pain seeping heavily.

Rukia quickly turned to finish the Hollow she who now laughed at her misfortune, and after a clean incision swept through the creature she sheathed her ivory blade. It was midday and she decided to inspect the town, finding but one of the creatures lurking about, she brought a hand beneath her underarm feeling a bloody gash and at that moment quickly removed her hand from the tender place.

"Agh..." she groaned, her body flinching in pain beneath her own touch.

She hissed and began bandaging herself after removing the sleeve of her robes, and let her fingers place a wrap around her ribs and the wound carefully. It hurt worse than she thought it would, she began walking and the wound pounded and burned harder with her every step.

She took a deep breath and began readying a weak kido spell, she was hurt considerably and didn't want to over exert herself with a intricate spell, and then performing a small spell she let a green glow consume her wounds and it started to slightly close the wound.

"I need to rest..." she moaned in pain.  
Suddenly her ears perked, to the sound of steps behind her "Shinigami" she heard the familiar voice sound out, it had a demeanor that said she was about to get scolded. Rukia turned around shortly to see Grimmjow with hands pocketed as he stood just behind her.  
"Grimmjow!" she exclaimed turning in a snap, soliciting a great amount of pain from her wound. "Agh..." she clenched her jaw and groaned.  
"Damn...you're a mess...tch..." he scoffed walking up to her, she turned and explained quickly "I can handle it!" she narrowed her brow, why was he treating her like she was so weak? She sighed starting to pull her sleeve over the wound.

Grimmjow walked up behind her, leaving scarce inches between them "Just let me see." he ordered and gained little but a single protest from her "Grimmjow..." she gave in as he pulled her sleeve down revealing her torso, her breasts covered in a white wrap and the wound undressed at her rib side.

"Doesn't look too bad..." he seemed to purr.

His hand moved smoothly over the area, being careful not to hurt her, she could feel his eyes on her and it brought a small pink burn to her face. Letting her eyes shift to the corner of their vision where he could be seen in her vision she shut her eyes and pursed her lips. His hand slipped into a massage, his rough fingers rubbed causing Rukia's heart tightened in her chest and her breath to hitch as she made relaxed thrums.

Grimmjow let a weakly concealed smirk cover his face. Was he doing this on purpose? Her back was against his chest as she leaned against him and let his heated hands ease over her skin. She bit her lip corner and let fast breathes silently escape her.

Grimmjow chortled mentally, she looked cute when she couldn't conceal her feelings like this, "Damn, Shinigami...didn't know that was a weak spot for you..." he insinuated and started in a chuckle, her eyes opened quickly and her lip curled and she snapped "Grimmjow-!" she hissed turning to him and covering her chest with her arms.

"Calm down, I was just screwin' around." He said as his brow narrowed to her shouting.  
"Don't say stuff like that...!" she huffed and pulled her sleeve back over her shoulder, fighting off what was left of the blush at her cheeks.

"What are you here for anyway?" she raised her brows to him, he had a tendency to show up when it was the most appropriate and most difficult time for her, but she wasn't complaining as she recalled what happened moments ago, feeling a little embarrassed. Grimmjow shrugged his shoulders and looked to her "Why else do I come here Shinigami...?" he started his brow furrowed as he ran a hand through pushed back blue locks.

"Don't tell me you were lonely...?" she started and teased him, her head turned to the corner of her vision as she smiled impishly.  
"Hell no, I only came here to fuck around with you a little..." He laughed in a smug scoff, sounding cockier than ever.  
"Which you won't do..." Rukia murmured between gritted teeth.  
"I had you purring like a kitten..." he said bringing is fingers to her chin and pulled her face up to his direction.  
"I don't think so..." she said her words shaky while the blue eyed man was inches from her face, _'Wh-what is he...?'_ she made shy notes in her mind, watching him as he got closer and closer. "What are you two up to?" they heard call from around the corner.

It was Uryu, the young man had already become familiar with Grimmjow, both through Orihime and through his own means. Rukia didn't worry, she knew Uryu wasn't the type to let details cross-wire or allow things to become lost in translation - Orihime had already informed Uryu that Grimmjow was not a foe, at least not anymore.

"What do you want Quincy." Grimmjow barked, his brow tightly knitted as he had become annoyed; Rukia and him had gotten interrupted far too much far too recently for his liking, and he was at the end of his rope.  
"My name is Uryu." He said plainly, "Orihime is right, you do get fired up too easily." he scoffed pushing his glasses back into place.  
"Sorry, Uryu." Rukia sighed, and the dark haired teen simply waved his hands dismissively.  
"So, what are you doin' here then?" Grimmjow's mouth became a straight and his brow became flat.  
"I'm checking on you." Uryu said vainly and amassed a scoff from the Arrancar. "Orhime asked me to." he gave a slight smirk.

Uryu knew Grimmjow had helped Orihime in Hueco Mundo during the winters war and that's probably the reason he regarded the blue haired man differently than the other Arrancar, because of this he was more willing to accept him then he would be otherwise, and it didn't go unnoticed by Grimmjow, who didn't enjoy being looked at as a good guy, but he merely shrugged it away.

"Right, your girlfriend, eh?" He suggested to the younger man with the glasses.  
"No, but I'll do as she asks me regardless." He said a slight nervousness about him.  
"Don't worry Uryu, I'll watch him." Rukia said stressing and gesturing to the Espada, receiving a grunt of ill amusement from him.  
Uryu nodded and turned leaving quickly, after sending one last look their way.

:::...:::

Rukia threw a hit to Grimmjow, a short blow meeting the cheek opposite his sharp mask.  
"You call that a punch Shinigami?!" he said cockily and grinned.  
"Yes-" She hissed throwing another swipe his way, and he dodged "I-" her voice was a low growl as she finished "-Do!" The petite woman continued through slightly gritted teeth, and began panting while she wiped her brow with her forearm.  
The blue eyed man smirked as her frustration, he found it cute her temper was such a short fuse "Then you have a lot more to learn then I thought...!" he said tempting her to charge toward him until she tackled him to the earthy floor beneath them.

Grimmjow grunted before allowing his vision to recover and focus on the short and exhausted looking dark haired woman atop him. He smirked as he realized her position over him and saw the confident smile she wore now, her legs were wrapped at his sides as she began to tease him "How was that then?" He propped himself to his elbows "Not bad, Shinigami..." he smirked as Rukia craned her neck until her face was close to his now, and her lips becoming much closer.

Grimmjow kissed her and brought his hands to her face side, tugging her into himself tighter. His tongue exploring her mouth with skill and lips against hers with his usual rough demeanor.

"Alright you two! Times up!" The two heard the messy blonde shopkeeper announce and separated quickly, a blush of inhibition covering her cheeks.  
Grimmjow growled, cursing his timing and Rukia quickly began picking herself up raising to her feet, clearly not as displeased as the blue haired man, knowing that their time together had come to an end.  
The short ebony haired woman quickly ran to the exit of the large underground training area, urging Grimmjow to raise his brow "Where you headed to?" A little interested that she so urgently began to leave. "My friends." she said simply flashing brilliant blue-gray eyes to him.

He sighed wiping sweat and dirt from his face and declared lowly "Right, your friends..." He was a little annoyed she was leaving, even if he'd never show it to her - he really didn't like letting her leave his sight and even he himself didn't like admitting this fact, but they were his thoughts nonetheless.

"Bye." Rukia turned and said waved with a slight and cheerful smile toward him, leaving him with a perplexed expression. _What was with her lately? Kissing him like that and acting like it hadn't happened. _He shrugged standing and pocketed his hands, before turning to the opposite direction and leaving himself.

He shot a short glance toward the shopkeeper he passed as he began to leave, the messy blonde gave a short frown "You and miss Kuchiki seem to be very close now, eh...?" he inquired adjusting his hat to reveal his eyes. Grimmjow scoffed and replied "And?" Urahara waved defensively "Oh, nothing, forget I said a word - but miss Kuchiki has been through a lot...I hope you don't intend on hurting her..." he said calmly and gave a smile of a nervous air and turned beginning to return to his shop above the underground area.

Grimmjow gave a frown and huffed, revering the shopkeeper he mumbled "Tch, what a weird ass...".

* * *

_I still love GrimmRuki and really am dedicated to this fic, please as always forgive any typos and such. I hope you enjoy this chapter, I went through the entire story revising things I didn't like or that didn't make sense, so hopefully this one is better than the rest._

Kindly, Your Author


End file.
